The Story of Our Lives
by Stessa
Summary: 20 years after the finale. Meet your old friends, and follow their kids in the most important months of their lives. The months that'll change everything. Pairings? The same old couples, a lot of Lobsterstuff, and also, new couples between kids. COMPLETE!
1. New Beginnings

_Hi again. Ehm, I've been thinking a lot, a lot about this idea, and have finally decided to just come out and write it. I don't know if it's any good, but that's for you to tell me! I certainly hope that some of you might like it._

_It's about the FRIENDS' kids, but I wont tell you more until the story begins. It'll all be said a little at a time. K? _

_**Disclaimer: **They're really not mine. Sad, yeah, but we cant always get what we wish for.._

**

* * *

**

**The Story of Our Lives.**

**Chapter 1. **

**New Beginnings. **

She looked at the apartment building in front of her. She knew she had to go in soon, but something in her mind told her that she shouldn't step in that door. She had to wait for Sandra anyways.

She missed her mom. Why had she decided to move all the way to New York again? And with Sandra?

Why?

She turned her head around to look for her cousin, but she was late, as always. She was probably too busy to get off the bus because she was listening to Celine Dion. Just like her mother.

She turned her head the other way and saw a bench a few footsteps away from her. She sighed and sat down. She took out her wallet and looked at the picture which lay inside it. It was her mom, herself and Gracie. Kinda like their family portrait. But now her family was on the other side of the world and she was all alone in New York.

Why had she decided this again? She kept asking herself that. It couldn't be healthy.

She shook her head and looked as yet another bus drove by, never stopping to let a blonde girl with two suitcases step out. She could probably not hear the stops if she was listening to Celine Dion anyway.

The girl on the bench sighed once again and looked at her watch, 3:49. Why wouldn't she just show up?

Suddenly a taxi pulled up against the pavement. The door opened and Sandra's shoes hit the grey ground. She smiled when she saw her cousin and pushed her two suitcases out until they hit the street.

Sandra stood out and grabbed one in each hand. She rushed to her cousin and gave her a long ´it's so good to see you again´- hug.

The other girl smiled and said, "Finally you made it!"

"Sorry, I drove by you at the bus." Sandra explained, "Because I was listening to Celine Dion, and couldn't hear anything. So I had to catch a cab from where I ended. It just cost me, I don't know, a billion!"

She smiled and said, "And _I _promised your mom to look out for you? Gosh, it's gonna be hard with all the Celine Dion music you're listening to! Luckily you don't have to live with me, but at the dorm. Phew.."

"Hey!" Sandra smacked her arm, "I'm not that bad! And don't get too big sisterly on me! I'm a big girl! I'm 16 for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah, and you're definitely responsible. Forgetting to get off the bus and everything!" she mocked.

"At least I don't have to work, like my a so developed 21 years old cousin!"

"Hey, don't start with me, I'll be doing your laundry, you!"

"All right, I love you. Can I come have my laundry done with yours every week?"

"I don't know, I'm not good at it, too much like my mother I guess." she smiled, "I just hope that this roommate I'll get, will be sweet and do mine too!"

"Hmm?" Sandra looked thoughtful, "Should we go on and check the apartment? And then call our parents?"

The big girl took her own suitcase and walked towards the door into the apartment building. She found the key in her pocket and pushed it into the lock. The door clicked, and she lay her hand on the doorknob.

"For big adventures, and new beginnings…." Sandra whispered dramatically.

She sighed, and pressed the knob down.

New beginnings indeed…

* * *

_Okay, so leave me an review, and you'll make my day, wether it's bad or good. Thanks, Stessa. _


	2. Phone Calls

_All right, so I'll just continue this, k? Thanks for the reviews, those who gave me some. _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, but I still wish that I did.

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives.**

**Chapter 2. **

**Phone Calls. **

Sophie looked at her watch once more. Why did boys ALWAYS have to be late? She stepped into the pouring rain again and looked down the street.

No.

No-one to be seen.

He was probably sitting indoor, waiting for the rain to stop. _It would be the most useable excuse_, she mused to herself. She sighed, and realized something, she must have been spending too much time with her cousin. She was turning into a one year younger version of her.

It was pretty scary.

Sophie took her cell phone and dialled his number. She waited a few seconds and then nothing.

_He's just getting himself into trouble, _Sophie thought. She'd have to cleanse his aura later. Then her cell rang, and she smiled when she saw his name flash across the screen. She pressed the green button and placed the phone against her left ear, "Yeah?"

"Sorry I'm late Soph, but my piano-lessen was drawn out, I couldn't do it right!"

_Argh, his piano, I cant get mad at him, then… _"It's okay, bro. I'll just meet you there? Isn't that easier?"

He seemed to think about her suggestion, and then said, "It's okay, I'll se you there in about 20 minutes. Just tell the others I'll be there soon, and make sure to get me some popcorn!"

"Sure thing Mikey-dikey. I'll see you soon." she was about to hang up, when she continued, "That was the last time I said that! I promise!" then she laughed and pressed the red button.

Sophie looked down the street again to see if there were any cabs, but to her surprise she found out that the rain had almost stopped. She took her cell phone and hit the speed dial to call her cousin.

The phone was picked up and she was, of course mad, "Where the hell are you? Why aren't you guys here yet?"

"Calm down, Blondie." Sophie said, knowing this would cause a smack on her arm if she had been standing in front of her.

"You know I hate you when you say that, don't you?"

Sophie smiled and sighed, "I know, I just cant help it. But hey, look, we can dye it some day, huh?"

"Hmm? My mom would kill me. She says that blonde hair is beautiful".

"Sure thing." Sophie said and took a strand of her own blonde fringe to look at it. She could just see it. After all, short hair wasn't supposed to fall into your eyes, that was why she'd cut it off in the first place! "But you know, it's your hair, your decision. Hmm.. anyway, we'll be there soon. Mikey-dikey was just hold back at his piano-lesson and now I'm stuck here where he was supposed to pick me up. He'll be there in 20 minutes and if I _run _I can be there in 20 too. Just get him some popcorn, okay?"

Her all too organised cousin sighed, "All right. I'll just tell the guys to be patient. Shelly and Bennie isn't here anyway, so…"

"Okay, but I better start running. See you there…"

She hung up and stuffed her phone in her pocket.

_Thank God,__ that I decided to wear snickers tonight, _she thought when she began running.

Sophie ran in about 20 minutes, and saw the cinema in front of her. She crossed the street, happy to see her closest friends and family waiting outside, just for her…

* * *

_Am I teasing you too much? I promise I'll soon try to get some sense into this story. And also, I'm going on a vacation this week and more, but I'll try to update as soon as I get back home, is that okay, Stessa. _


	3. The Fiancé And Her Man

_Hmm, back again. Nice to be home. Have been on a camping trip, but that's not really my style. Oh, sorry, I'll just get on with the story :)_

_**Disclaimer; **Ahh well, they're still not mine..

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives.**

**Chapter 3. **

**The Fiancé and Her Man. **

The clock went off, and she felt him stir beside her.

She leaned over his naked form and hit the bottom and the high sound stopped in a second. She leaned back to lie down, while stroking his arm gently, "Baby, we have to get up now. We're meeting your cousins in 45 minutes." she whispered.

He turned his head to get a good look at his fiancé, he yawned, "But it's only 7:15, Shelly."

"I know," she smiled, "And your sweet family thought it would be appropriate to go at 8pm, sweetie. It's not morning."

He squeezed his eyes and looked outside, sure enough it was getting darker. And then he remembered…

Shelly had gotten home from work at 4:30., and he'd met her with a wet kiss in the door. He'd wanted to be with her before they had to go see his _crazy _family, so they'd made love and fallen asleep.

The clock now showed 7:16 and he knew they were gonna be late.

Shelly was getting up from the bed. He couldn't believe that she was 27 years old, and he'd been with her for more then 3 years now.

"Coming sailor?" she turned her head in the doorway, "You know how she gets when people are late…"

He smiled and sat up in the bed. He quickly threw on his pants and a shirt and followed his naked fiancé into kitchen.

"Are you going like this, 'cause I kinda like that." he told her and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She looked at herself and giggled, "I totally forgot that I was naked!"

"After the time we just shared?" he asked her.

She smiled and gave him a hug, "Give me 5 minutes and I'll be back, clothes on and make-up done. Then you can drive us to the cinema, and I'll answer your question in the car, huh?"

He watched her walk away and resisted the urge to yell, ´I love you!´.

When she came back it was 7:30., and they wouldn't make the cinema at 8.

_Might as well take our time, _he thought, but as she'd read his mind, she told him; "If the traffic is good, then we'll actually be able to make it on time!"

He kissed her and took her hand. They headed out the door and down the stairs.

When they were in the car, she told him how much she loved him, and even though he already knew that, it made him feel so happy. Like he could handle everything as long as he had her.

They pulled the car into a parking place and got out. She gave him a sweet, tender kiss against the car and took his hand.

When they reached their destination, they weren't even the last ones to arrive, but they could hear an exited yell from two of his cousins; "Hey Shelly! Hey Ben!"

Ben smiled and grabbed Shelly tighter while they crossed the street.

* * *

_Okay, so I know I'm not writing the longest chapters, but it's kinda the style in this story… so, I hope you still enjoy, and I'll try to post a new chapter in a few days. After all, I have nothing to do… I really need to get a life.. And hey, sorry if there's some grammar or spelling errors.. just tell me, k? 'Cause I'll still like to get better. _

_Thanks, Stessa. _


	4. Cousins

_Yes, chapter 4 is here. Hope you still enjoy this…_

_**Disclaimer; **Hmm? What can I say? Maybe, they're not mine?

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives. **

**Chapter 4. **

**Cousins**

Erica moaned slightly when yet another person stepped in front of her in the line. She couldn't stand there forever and look like some idiot. And Jack! He was of course waiting on the street, avoiding the embarrassing encounter.

Erica apologised to an elderly couple for taking up the space.

Of course the tickets were in Ben's name. They hadn't been able to order for this movie. You had to be at least 21., so she couldn't even get the tickets. Otherwise they wouldn't be having this problem.

She gave up and went outside.

The tickets were probably gone now anyway because they hadn't been there on time. They would just end up like their parents. Getting coffee at Central Perk every night.

Not that Erica minded, she loved Central Perk. They made some good coffee.

She approached Jack.

After her phone call with Sophie, she'd really believed that they'd make it, but of course she had been wrong.

"We cant get the tickets now." she told Jack.

He nodded, "I know. We'll just wait for the others and then head Central Perk?"

Erica nodded. WHY did their family had to be like this? Her and Jack weren't. Their mother had taught them well. Always be on time.

Jack pocked her in the side and pointed at two figures across the street.

Erica identified them, "Hey Shelly! Hey Ben!" she yelled and waved.

Ben grabbed Shelly and crossed the street. When they came, Erica and Jack greeted them with hugs.

"Aren't the others here yet?" Shelly asked, looking at her watch.

"Sophie called, something about Mikeys piano lesson." Erica explained, "But we're too late for the movie anyways."

"Oh, we're sorry." Shelly said and padded her arm, "But I came home late, and…"

Jack held up his hand and said, "Don't need to apologise Shelly. We're just getting coffee instead."

Ben padded his stomach and smirked, "Sounds good. We haven't had dinner."

"Oh, how come?" Erica asked.

Ben was about to answer, when a cab showed up, and Mike jumped out.

"Mikey!" Erica squealed and embraced him in a tight hug. She had a weakness for her 4 years younger cousin.

Mike lovingly pushed her away and looked at the others, "Now where is my dear sister?"

"Dunno." Erica smiled, "She said that she'd have to run here."

"Oh."

"How was piano?" Shelly asked, "Are you rehearsing for the wedding?"

Mike nodded. He was rehearsing indeed. He had to play in front of people, because Shelly wanted to sing a song and he was gonna play for her. She had an amazing voice.

"Hello people over there!" a voice yelled from across the street, and the five friends turned around to greet the last member of their gang.

"Hi Soph!" Mike said, "I'm so sorry.."

"It's okay Mikey." Sophie assured him, when she approached them and gave him a hug, "I got a good jog outta it."

Erica smiled and they all looked at each other for a while.

Sophie sighed and then said, "Sooo? Why are we standing out here? Aren't we supposed to be, hmm I don't know, in there maybe?" she pointed against the cinema.

"We couldn't get the tickets." Erica told her, she felt like it was the hundredth time that night she'd said those words.

"Oh, why not?"

"They were in Bens name, and he was late." Jack said.

Sophie looked at her cousin and his fiancé, "Why would you be late?"

"Sorry," Shelly said, "But I got home late, and…"

"That's not true!" Sophie interrupted them, she looked thoughtful for a while, "You had sex, that's what you had…"

"Urgh!" Mike said, "Don't need to hear about that!"

"We didn't!" Ben defended himself.

"Let's just head the coffee house?" Erica said before Sophie could give a reply.

The others nodded and the they took off. Erica was leading – just like her mother, and she was pretty sure that she'd heard Sophie mumbled something like;

"Yeah, they had sex all right!"

* * *

_I do think you know who Mike and Sophie are children off. There was a hint in the real show, if any of you remember, or else it's pretty easy if you look at Sophie's personality and Mikes lesson.. _

_Don't forget to review, thanks, Stessa. _


	5. Central Perk

_Hi guys. I really enjoy reading the reviews I get, 'cause the last story I wrote (The Comfort Pact) was not received so well, and I'm glad that I've found a story again that people are enjoying. I also had a hard time beginning on it, even though I knew what was gonna happen. This is also my first long story, the other two have been stand-alones, but it's nice to know that it's interesting enough for people, that they're coming back to read more ;) Really; thanks for the reviews. I love them!_

_**Disclaimer; **They are not mine. Dunno what to do about it..

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives. **

**Chapter 5. **

**Central Perk**

"So? How is everything going with the wedding plans?" Erica asked when they were finally sitting in Central Perk with a steaming hot coffee.

"It's going good." Shelly exclaimed, "I just feel so bad that Ben doesn't have any siblings to be in this wedding. He only has you guys!"

"What do you mean he doesn't have any siblings?" Jack asked, "What about Emma?"

"Emma?" Ben laughed, "What about her?"

"Emma?" Shelly asked and turned to Ben, "You have a sister?"

"Oh yeah." Ben nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

The other 5 kept looking at him, but he seemed too engrossed in his mug to notice.

Finally Shelly cleared her throat, "Mind explaining me further why I haven't met my soon to be sister in law? Is she older, or what?"

Ben placed his cup on the table and looked at Shelly, "No, she's 7 years younger. My dad had a child with another woman back then."

"Oh," Shelly said, "That English woman that your aunt referred to as the ´British Bitch´?"

"No." Ben said, "It's Rachel's child. My dad and Rachel's!"

"The woman who moved to Paris and broke his heart?"

"Hmm…" Ben said, getting a distant look on his face.

"I cant even remember her." Jack said, "Erica and I only knew her for like 2 minutes!"

"At least you knew her!" Sophie protested, "All I've heard was stories from my mom."

"The only thing I cant seem to get over is that she actually moved." Ben whispered, "My dad loved her so much.."

"And she took your sister with her?" Shelly asked.

"Yeah."

"Why wouldn't your dad go visit?"

"I don't know." Ben said, "I think he said some pretty bad things to her on the phone the next day. She hung up and changed number. She didn't talk to any other from the gang since then."

"Hmm? That's weird."

"Have you gotten in contact with uncle Joey then?" Jack asked.

"Haven't talked to that man in 17 years. He suddenly broke all contact, remember? Your dad was crushed!" Ben smiled.

Jack nodded, "Hey! At least I'm here to be your best man!"

"Yeah, and thank you for doing that by the way." Ben smiled.

"You know.." Erica begun, "Mom's birthday is coming up in a few weeks. I've thought about the perfect gift, y'know? And I've finally found one."

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"You know how we're the 6 of us?"

"Yeah?" Sophie tried.

"And then it hit me that the old gang, y'know, the one with our parents, also were 6 people. And that picture mom and dad have on their wall, with the six of them, the one that I like so much? We should reproduce it, just with the six of us instead. Standing the exact same way! Y'know, Ben as his father, me as mom, Jack as dad, Sophie as Phoebe. And then y'know, Mike as Joey and Shelly as Rachel!"

"That actually sounds like a good idea!" Sophie exclaimed, "There's just one itsy-bitsy problem."

"What's that?" Erica asked.

"The picture was taken in their old apartment. We cant go in there and get it done."

"Maybe I'll just go up there and ask the people, then if they're nice they'll let us." Erica said, determined.

"You're not going up there to ask that!" Jack said, lecturing his sister.

"Oh believe me, I am!"

* * *

_Okay, next chapter will be here soon, thanks for the patience. _


	6. The Apartment

_Okay, I'm continuing this now. Thanks for all the reviews._

_And hey, for lorenamag; I'm glad you like my story. And just so you know, Rachel will be in this, all of the real FRIENDS will, and also, between you and me ;) Rachel is my favourite too. _

_**Disclaimer; **Hmm, they are really not mine :'(

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives. **

**Chapter 6. **

**The Apartment. **

When they stood behind the super, Mr. Hanson, Sandra was silently humming ´One Heart´ as she was holding her cousin's hand tight.

It was going to be like her new home. Not really _her _home, but her cousin's. But she knew she'd get to spend a lot of time there anyway.

The door opened and they looked inside.

Sandra was taken aback. The apartment was big! Bigger then she'd thought it would be.

She hadn't thought that her cousin would possibly have enough money to pay the rent.

_She must have a plan, _Sandra thought. Of course she had a plan. She always had.

They walked inside behind Mr. Hanson and looked around. There were two bedrooms, a joined kitchen-living room. A bathroom and hey, there was a balcony too! How cool.

Sandra let go of her cousin's hand and rushed outside to look down.

Mr. Hanson looked at the other girl, "So, is this like you've imagined?"

"It's fine. Thank you." the girl replied, "A little big, but I can afford it. Hopefully I'll get a roommate soon."

"Oh, so that girl isn't going to live here?"

"No." she shook her head, "It's my cousin. She's starting collage in the fall, and I'm going to work and study some too."

"Okay, that sounds nice." Mr. Hanson said, "You know, if you don't like the colour of the walls, then I'll help you paint them. I don't know what the people were thinking with that colour. Apparently it was there when they got here too, nobody seems to wanna switch it."

"It looks okay." the girl said and studied the colour, "I don't really care, so just let it be."

Sandra came running in and hugged her cousin, "It's so great! I'm gonna come here and visit all the time. You gotta invite Gracie and JJ over here too! They'll love it!"

The girl smiled, "I'll do that when I'm a bit more settled, Sandy."

"Okay.." Sandra laughed, "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Go ahead, it's out there." Mr. Hanson told her and pointed against one of the four doors in the room.

"What's this door for?" the other girl asked as she walked towards it.

"That's just a closet." Mr. Hanson told her, "The two doors over there are the bedrooms."

"Okay." the girl nodded, "Thank you for showing me this. And spending your time."

"Aw, it's my job. Don't worry about it. And hey, if there's ever anything, just tell me, and I'll fix it."

"Thank you." the girl smiled, "If there aren't anything else I need to know, I'll like to excuse myself and go get something to eat."

"There isn't more, eh, except, you need to sign this." Mr. Hanson told her and took out a sheet of paper.

"Okay." the girl smiled. She accepted the pen he gave her, and gently lay the paper on the kitchen table and signed it.

"Thanks, and good luck with the new apartment." he told her.

She smiled when he closed the door behind himself. He sighed.

A young girl in the building would mean loud music maybe, and a lot of dates running in and out. He sighed again, he'd just have to deal with that.

Young people now a days, he still couldn't understand why they all thought that purple was a good colour for the walls in an apartment.

He began his way downstairs to his own apartment and looked at the paper he had in his hand.

He looked at the beautiful letters written across the bottom of the page so neatly.

He smiled at the name,

_Emma Geller-Green.

* * *

_

_So, now I've let it out in the open. Hope you still enjoy this story. And really, remember to leave me a review! Thanks. _


	7. A Drink Of Coffee

_Okay, thanks for the reviews, and thanks for sticking with me all along, I'm gonna try to move more fast from now on. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them.

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives. **

**Chapter 7. **

**A Drink of Coffee**

Emma opened the window to the balcony and climbed outside.

She looked down, it was a good view. New York in all it's beauty.

All right, she wouldn't call it beautiful, but there was something about it. Something she really liked.

_Of course you have to like it, _Emma reminded herself, _It's your new home. All away from your mom and Gracie. Gee, you haven't ever spend a long time away from them, how are you gonna do that?_

There was a light padding at her shoulder, and Emma turned to look at Sandra.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, concerned.

"It's good." Emma smiled, "A bit weird right now, but I'll be okay. Was the bathroom all right?"

Sandra nodded, "Can't complain. Everything you need."

"That's good…" Emma trailed off and looked at Sandra, suddenly noticing the speakers which casually lay above her shoulders, "What are you listening to?" she took one of them to her ear and the lyrics from ´My Heart Will Go On´ was heard. "Did I seriously just ask that?" Emma laughed.

"I don't know why you even bother." Sandra said.

They shared a little moment, where they just looked at each other.

Emma smiled and a lonely tear ran down her cheek. She sighed and embraced Sandra in a gentle hug, "I love you, you know that?"

Sandra nodded, still embraced and whispered, "I know. And thank you for letting me come here with you. It's you and me now. We gotta do this. We gotta grow up."

Emma pulled away and placed a strand of Sandra's hair behind her ear, "No Sandy, you don't have to. You're only 16., I'm the one who has to grow up. I have to find my place in the world soon. I'm gonna make it on my own."

"You're not on your own, Ems." Sandra told her, "I'm here, and we can always go home if you need it, okay? I know you don't like being away from your mother, but we have to try."

Emma smiled, "Aw, listen to us, we sound like a couple of babies. Do you wanna go get some coffee? I saw a coffee house on my way down here?"

Sandra nodded, "That sounds good, cant expect you to cook, eh?"

Emma laughed, "No. Anyways, just let me change clothes and fix my make-up."

"And you're back to being a fashion girl. Will that ever change?" Sandra mocked.

"Will you ever stop listen to Celine Dion?" Emma shot back.

"Nice answer Ems." Sandra said, "Touché!"

They laughed and Emma climbed into the apartment again. She pulled a skirt out of her suitcase and took off her jeans. They were too hot in summer time, she realized.She went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

A fragile, tanned, 21 year old girl starred back at her. Long dirty blond hair and a very noticeable bone structure. She was her mother's picture. And even though, something wasn't like her.

Emma had brown eyes. Big brown puppy-dog eyes. As cliché as it was.

Emma didn't know her father, but she knew she had his eyes. Her mother always told her so.

She fixed her make-up and went into the living room where Sandra stood, looking inpatient.

She looked at her watch, "And that only took you 12 minutes!"

Emma sighed and grabbed Sandra's hand, pulling her out the door.

--

Emma opened the door to Central Perk, her chosen coffee house.

Actually she had a slight feeling of deja-vuwith the sound of the bells, but couldn't figure out from where.

_Probably a store in Paris_, she thought.

Sandra had her hand in Emma's and Emma really appreciated that in the moment.

She looked around but there wasn't any free seats.

"How about a coffee to go?"

Sandra smiled, "Just my thought."

Emma went to the counter and looked at a girl a little older then herself, "Two coffees to go?"

"Okay." the girl said.

"Hey, look at that girl!" Sandra whispered, nodding her head towards a couch.

"Which one of them?" Emma questioned.

"The girl with the big earrings, and the short hair?"

"Yeah…?"

"And the all too coloured clothes?"

"Yes, what's your point Sandy?"

"She looks weird!" Sandra then exclaimed.

"And?" Emma said.

"Forget it." Sandra mumbled, "It's impossible to have an ordinary conversation with you today."

"Gee, thanks." Emma said.

"Your coffees?" the girl was back.

"Oh, thank you." Emma smiled and handed her some money.

She took the coffees and turned around to find Sandra, who apparently had left.

But she didn't get that far, when she turned, a boy bumped into her and the coffees spilled down her little pink tee.

"Damn it!" Emma cursed, "I just bought that one. Thank you!" she looked at the guy, and her anger disappeared, "Oh hi…"

"Hey." the guy smiled.

Then Sandra interrupted, "Green! What's the matter with you? When I leave you alone for just two seconds you manage to spill coffee all over you _and_ meet a guy? Don't you have enough beaus back home?"

Emma just looked at her cousin with a weird expression, "Oh hi Sandy. Sorry, but no offence, the coffee thing is always you."

"Hey!" Sandra said, "17 times that happened!"

"And that isn't enough?"

The guy interrupted them, "Sorry about you shirt, I can buy you a new coffee?"

"No thank you." Sandra said, taking Emma's arm, "We're outta here."

And with those words she pulled Emma out of the door.

The second the door closed, a loud cheering was heard from the couch and Jack turned to look at his friends.

"Way to go Jack!" Ben said, "Never done that before!"

Erica laughed, "You go up to talk to a hot girl you like and ends up spilling coffee all over her. That's a trick!"

Jack smacked his forehead, "Cant believe I did that! Damnit!"

"You know what I cant believe either?" Mike asked, "That your fly has been open since you went to the bathroom."

Jack looked down and realized his mistake. He sighed, closed his fly and sat down between Mike and Erica again, "Man, why am I this lousy with girls?"

"I don't know honey." Erica said, stroking his arm, "I'm sorry."

"She seemed really nice, you know?" Shelly told him, "She was one of those girls who actually would go out with you if you hadn't spilled coffee on her when you tried to ask."

"You think?"

"Yeah." Shelly smiled.

"Too bad I don't know who she is…"

"Wait a moment!" Erica then said, holding up a hand, "That friend of her's called her Green. Her last name must be Green!"

"Yeah, that helps me a lot, thanks," Jack sarcastically replied, "You know, 'cause it'll be easy to find her, because as I know there's only one person named Green in the entire city!"

"Sorry." Erica said.

"I just…" Jack trailed off, "I just liked her _so _much… is that weird?"

"No," Sophie said, "And don't worry, you'll meet her again."

"I will? How do you know that?"

Sophie shrugged her shoulders, "Just a feeling."

* * *

_So, hope you liked it. It was a lot longer than the other chapters. Leave a review, thanks, Stessa. _


	8. Thoughts

_Eh, okay. Chapter 8 is here, but I'll warn you. I am a little insecure about this chapter, I just hope you guys will like it. Thanks for all the reviews. I really love them_

_**Disclaimer; **I still not own them? But can I wish I did?_

_

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 8. **

**Thoughts **

_Hey Sorry about you shirt, I can buy you a new coffee?_

The words spun around in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

He was so…

So adorable.

She couldn't really describe it. She just knew that he was, well… that.

Emma turned around yet again and lay on her back. She looked at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep.

Every time she closed her eyes, his image would haunt her.

And she'd only seen him for, like, two minutes.

It was unbelievable.

She tossed again, and made up her mind. She couldn't sleep, so she might as well do something to take her mind off him…

God, she didn't even know his name!

Emma groaned and stood up. She was sleeping on a mattress at the floor, the beds would arrive tomorrow.

She fumbled around in the dark for her purse where her cell was in. She could call her mom and Gracie.

It was probably a good time in Paris.

When she finally found it, she realised that she'd missed around 21 calls.

"Sandra, mom, mom, mom, mom, home, grandpa, Gracie, mom, mom, mom, grandma, Amy, mom, mom, home, mom, mom, Gracie, mom and…. Mom.." Emma counted.

She laughed a little and hit the speed dial to call her mom. She was probably sick of worrying about now.

After one ring, Gracie picked up.

"Emma?"

"Hi Grace.. it's me." Emma smiled.

"Oh my God, mom is going to kill you, Em!"

"Sorry, my phone was in my purse on soundless. But hey, I'm calling now, ain't I?"

"Yeah."

"How come mom isn't answering her own phone?"

"She's in the hot tub. I told her to relax. I swear to God, sometimes I cant tell who's the mother and who's the daughter." Gracie joked.

"I know. Can you put her on? I want her to know that I'm okay?"

"I don't think it's good right now." Gracie whispered, "I would let her cool down if I were you. Call tomorrow. She's really pissed at you, and I were too, cause you promised to call as soon as you were in the apartment!"

"I'm really sorry, lil sis." Emma smiled, "But I'm doing good. Sandy is asleep."

"Have you called her parents then?"

Silence.

"I see," Gracie lectured, "You could be more responsible, Emma!"

"Okay Grace, but shouldn't it be me lecturing you? You're only 14! This is odd!"

"Okay, but oh look, I gotta go. Mom is coming from the hot tub. I'll tell her you'll call tomorrow. Sweet dreams Em!"

"Sweet dreams to you too." Emma laughed and hung up.

She swore to God that her sister had issues.

Well, she had. Big issues.

But Emma tried not to think about it. As did Gracie herself and their mom.

It was too much. They'd just deal with them when they appeared again.

For better or for worse.

Right now she stood still. Positive thoughts.

Emma turned off her cell phone and lay back down at the mattress.

Soon thoughts of that boy flooded in her mind once again…

--

Little did she know that a few blocks away, Jack Bing was having the exact same thoughts about her…

_Damn it! I just bought that one. Thank you! Oh hi…_

Jack couldn't shake the feeling off, that she had actually liked what she'd seen.

The way her anger just faded..

_Oh hi…_

He smiled to himself and got outta bed to get a glass of water.

Sophie was in the guestroom and Erica was asleep on the couch.

Jack had been living alone since Ben moved out to live with Shelly.

Then Sophie had asked if she could use the guestroom for a couple of months until she found her own. She didn't want to live with her parents anymore, even though Mike had told her that she was too young. But as Phoebe said back then, she had been living 5 years on the street when she was 19!

Erica was only sleeping on the couch until she found something too.

It was a week since she'd been kicked out of her apartment. She had trouble finding work, and couldn't pay the rent. She was now in a new job, it didn't pay good, but she could afford to share a place. Now she was just waiting to see if anyone needed a roommate.

Jack didn't mind them there anyways. They were good girls. He loved them much.

He took a glass from the cabinet above the sink and then filled water into it.

The sound of the water running woke Erica from the couch. She was a light sleeper after all.

"What are you doing?" she asked, hoarse.

"Couldn't sleep so I just wanted some water." Jack smiled.

He took his glass and went to sit at the couch next to Erica who now was sitting up.

"Why couldn't you sleep? You never seem to have that problem!"

Jack considered his options:

He could tell her a lie and go back to his bed to look at the clock and think about the girl and how he wouldn't be able to wake up the next morning.

Or he could tell her the truth and sit there and talk with his sister, who (with no doubt) would give him tons of advises and even more ideas of how he could either find the girl or get over her.

He choose option two. At least he wouldn't be able to think about how he couldn't sleep with that one.

"I just…"

"Cant stop thinking about her?" Erica finished.

Jack nodded, "Yeah.."

Erica padded his shoulder, "I know you don't get this feeling outta nowhere, Jack." she told him, "I think you should try and find her. I don't have any ideas of how, but if you feel this way after two minutes without proper conversation, then she's gotta be worth it."

"I thought you'd tell me the opposite." Jack said.

"She could be the one." Erica smiled.

Jack looked at his little sister (she was only around one minute younger, but still) and gave her a hug. "Thanks Erica. I love you."

"Love you too." Erica parted, "No scoot. I wanna sleep."

Jack left the living room and went into bed.

Left alone with his thoughts..

All about her.

* * *

_Okay, eh, I really hope you still like this. And if anything is not right please tell me. still want to get better. I'll try to update really fast, and next chapter should be a lot better then this one. _

_Thanks, Stessa. _


	9. Guests

_Okay, I'm moving forward. There's gotta be a lot of chapters, I think. They're not that long, after all.. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them, but that doesn't stop me for whishing I did:o)

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 9. **

**Guests**

_Around a week later.._

"Mom?" Gracie knocked at her mothers bedroom door, "You have to get up. We have an appointment at the hospital. You don't wanna be late, do you?"

"Just come in, Grace!" Rachel shouted.

Gracie opened the door and peeked inside, "Are you wearing clothes, 'cause seeing you naked one time, is enough."

"I'm wearing boxers and a spaghetti strap, if you consider that as clothes?" Rachel smiled.

Gracie opened the door all the way open and walked in. Sure enough, her mom was sitting in her king-size bed, with a big smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Gracie asked.

"Like what?"

"Like that?" Gracie tried, showing her a copy of the smile, the best way she could, "All giddy?"

"Oh…" Rachel then looked down at her hands, "It's just because of the date.."

"What's the date? Emma's birthday? That shouldn't make you smile like that. She's not even here!"

"It's 19 years since I met your father." Rachel said, pulling her daughter onto the bed, "Since me and Emma met your father."

"You never told me how you guys met before? What happened?" Gracie asked.

"Em and I were at the supermarket. It was more then a year since we moved over here. It was Emma's third birthday, and I wanted to make her a cake."

Gracie began to laugh.

"That's not funny young lady!" Rachel giggled, smacking her daughters arm.

"No, I'm sorry." Gracie said, "Continue, I wanna hear this."

"Well, as you know, I'm very clumsy, and I walked right into a huge pile of canned food, and they all fell down with a huge sound."

"Oh my God. Then what?"

"This really handsome French guy came to me and started helping me put everything back."

"That was dad, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, and after that he took me and Emma out for birthday cake at this café. After that day he was just a part of our life. Emma considered him as her real father, he'd always been there to help her."

Gracie smiled, "Ah well, thanks for sharing this mom. But you cant get out of going with me to the hospital for ever, okay? It was a nice try, but we gotta do this!"

Rachel stood up, "Okay, but call Emma and tell her happy birthday for me, okay?"

"Of course mom, while you're changing." Gracie smiled and jumped out of the room.

When she closed the door she leaned back against it and sighed, "I miss you dad…"

--

"Happy birthday Emma!"

Emma opened her eyes to find Sandra bouncing up and down beside her bed.

"Sandra, what are you doing?"

"It's your birthday Emma!" Sandra whined, "You cant tell me you're not excited! I got a present for you!"

"Oh God.." Emma sighed and sat up, "If it's my birthday, then why wont you let me sleep?"

"God, you're like your mother, all cranky in the morning. Jezz…"

"No, really. I'm sorry Sandy. I'm glad you're here at my birthday."

"Then come on! Your present is out here.. I made breakfast too!"

She pulled Emma out ofbed and dragged her into the kitchen where a very good smelling breakfast was at the table.

"Thanks Sandy." Emma smiled, giving her a hug, "What time is it?"

"It's 11:30. I did let you sleep late." Sandra said, "And here's your present. Congratulations with your 22 years of living. I'm glad I'm not that old!"

"Ah, you'll get there." Emma said.

"By the way. Your sister called to wish you happy birthday, but I told her that you were a sleep. Then she told me to tell you that she'd call tonight, and that they were on their way to the hospital for a check up. And then I finished with telling her that it was night over here." Sandra laughed.

"A check up? Then we can just hope." Emma said, crossing her fingers.

In that second, the phone rang.

Emma picked up the cordless and said, "Hi."

"Emma?"

"Yeah, hi JJ!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks J. It's been a long time! How are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm doing good. Now what about my twin sister?"

"You can talk to her if you want?" Emma suggested.

"Nah, it's okay." JJ said, "I actually just wanted her to come and get me."

"Come and get you?" Emma didn't understand, "It's a long way to L.A.! What do you need her for?"

"I'm not in L.A., silly. I'm at the airport! Can't Sandy come?"

"You're at the airport! Wow, what a surprise!" Emma squealed, "I'll let her know, then you can give me a birthday hug! See you!" Emma hung up.

Sandra looked at her, "I need to go pick up my brother, huh?" she looked less happy, "I can do that."

"Come on, hurry!" Emma cheered, "I miss him!"

"Okay, okay." Sandra said, grabbed her wallet and hurried out the door.

"Yes!" Emma yelled and jumped up and down.

Right then, there was a knock on the door.

Emma looked at it, curious, "Who could that be..?" she mumbled.

She walked towards it, and opened up, outside stood a blonde girl with a big smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Hey!" the girl muttered, "You're that girl from the coffee house!"

"What?"

"The girl who spilled coffee all over her shirt!" she laughed and took Emma's hand, "My name is Erica.. Erica Bing…"

* * *

_Okay, so I'll try to post the next one quickly, I already know what's gonna happen. It's practically already written too. _


	10. Meetings

_Soo, next chapter is ready. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad that more people still seems to like my story :-) _

_**Disclaimer; **Hmm, not mine, not mine, not mine.. how many time should I repeat it ?_

_

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 10. **

**Meetings **

"Erica Bing?"

"Yeah," Erica said, "Erica Bing. That's me!"

"Should that ring a bell or what?" Emma asked.

"No, not at all." Erica smiled and stepped beside Emma and inside, "Can I come in?"

"I – I think you already are." Emma said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Erica said, "Can we sit down? It's just sorta a long explanation. I need to borrow your apartment for awhile."

"What?" Emma snapped, "But I just moved in.."

"I know!" Erica said and sat on the couch, "You see… my mom's birthday is coming up. She and dad, they used to live here."

"Oh," Emma said, "Well, can I get you something to drink? I actually have some juice over here. I was in the middle of breakfast."

"God, I'm so sorry!" Erica said, "But juice would be nice, thanks."

Emma smiled and filled the two untouched glasses at the table with apple juice. She was liking this girl already.

"Here you go." she said and handed her a glass, "My name is Emma by the way."

"Emma." Erica seemed to get lost, but then she snapped out of it, "Anyway… well, they had this picture taken with all their friends."

"Who?"

"My parents." Erica laughed, "I was telling you why I was here?"

"Oh right."

"And the picture was taken in this apartment. They were six friends. And since we now are six friends like them, all kids of them actually, except one, we thought we wanted to take a new picture. Just with us!"

"Ah…" Emma seemed to get it, "And you wonder if that was okay with me?"

"Exactly!" Erica said, taking a sip of her juice.

"That wouldn't be a problem. Just give me a date."

"Okay, can we swing by later?" Erica offered.

Emma thought about it for awhile. It was her birthday, but she had nothing to do, except the fact that JJ and Sandra would come, but that didn't matter. She nodded, "Yeah, what time?"

"I could call my friends now, if that is." Erica said, "They'd be here in an hour."

"That's okay." Emma said, "I'll just have to take a shower and get dressed."

"And by the way…" Erica smiled secretly, "That guy from the coffee house who spilled coffee on your shirt is coming too."

"He's what?" Emma said, well, almost yelled.

"He's my brother. He actually tried to ask you out. Maybe he's gonna do that later on. Just so you're prepared, if you know what I mean?"

"He tried to ask me out?" Emma said.

"I know. He's so weird." Erica said, making big eyes,"Just let him down easy, perhaps say you have a boyfriend?"

"Let him down?" Emma had no intention to do so, "Say Erica, if you hadn't been able to stop thinking about a guy and he then asked you out, would you let him down?"

"You _liked _my brother?"

"Aha-a!" Emma laughed, "God I cant believe it. I have to look good!" she was on her way to the bathroom when she stopped, "You just make yourself home, okay? Take some food, watch some TV and call your friends. I'll hurry up!"

Erica nodded and looked at the sweet girl. She watched her leave the room.

Erica turned on the TV and settled for cartoons.

--

"No mom, Erica is still living on my couch!" Jack told his mom.

"Why doesn't she just come back home?" Monica suggested, "A couch cant be comfortable?"

"I don't think she really cares, mom." Jack assured her, "And she's looking for a place anyway. She cant do that in Westchester."

"Just tell her she's welcome, okay?" Monica said, "And may I ask? Why cant she talk herself? Where is she?"

"She's out somewhere. I don't know." Jack said. "But I can tell her that…" _beep _"Hold on mom, it's the other line." Jack pressed the bottom and said, "Hello?"

"Jack? It's me." Erica said.

"Not now Erica, I'm on the other line with mom!"

"Yeah, but you gotta come to the old apartment now. And tell the others to come too! We can take the picture!"

"Seriously?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, hurry up!" Erica said, and then she remembered something, "And look good big bro!"

"Okay I will, see you." he switched again, "Look mom, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"But Jack, I-"

Jack hung up.

Wow, their mom was a pain in the ass sometimes.

Jack collected his stuff and started to call his friends one by one, while walking down the stairs.

--

"Hi JJ!" Sandra whined when she saw her brother walking towards her.

"Hi Sandy!" he gave her a hug, "Didn't Emma come?"

"No, what do you think? She was still in her nightgown."

JJ let out a small laugh, "Well then, I'm ready to hit town! Gotta see Ems place!"

"Yeah, come on, you're gonna love it!"

* * *

_Okay, so I'll cut this chapter here, and leave you hanging for more. It will come soon, 'cause I have it exactly planned out, I just gotta write it. Please leave a review for me. Thanks._


	11. Picture pt 1

_Aaaand, I'm back! Next chapter is here. Enjoy.._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them. sigh but I wish I did…_

_

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 11. **

**Picture pt. 1. **

"I don't have time to cleanse dad's aura right now, mom." Sophie said.

"Why?"

"Because, mom! I'm busy!"

"But Sophie," Phoebe said, "I can't do it myself anymore, my arm is broken. You promised me that you'd do it until I could myself again!"

"Yeah, I know." Sophie smiled, "But I cant now, I'll swing by later, I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Sophie said, "By I gotta go now. Mike's lesson is over, and we're going to meet Erica right away."

"What are you kids up to?"

"Not much mom. Say hi to dad. Bye!" Sophie hung up, "Goddamn, she's annoying."

Just then, Mike came out from the building. "Hi Soph!"

"Hi Mikey. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, where are we going anyway…?"

--

"Does this look okay?"

Erica snapped out of her dream world, "Eh?"

"Does this look okay?" Emma repeated and walked between Erica and the television.

"Yeah." Erica said and then she looked closer, "Wow, Louis Vuitton, that's really expensive, isn't it?"

"Yes." Emma said, "But I get 50 discount. My mom works for them."

"Cool."

"I have four bags, do you want one?" Emma asked, "I'm pretty sure that one of them isn't even used."

"Nah, I cant accept that." Erica said, but secretly, she really did want one. She didn't have the money to buy the expensive things. Especially now when she couldn't even pay the rent of her own apartment.

"Sure you can. I can just get another one."

Emma rushed into her bedroom, and looked through some of the boxes she hadn't unpacked yet. Sure enough, in one of them, was a brand new Louis Vuitton bag. She picked it up and walked into the living room.

"Here you go." she threw it to Erica.

"Wow," Erica said, "Thanks Emma."

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Emma said.

The door opened and Ben and Shelly stepped in.

"Oh hi!" Erica smiled, "Come on in!"

"Wow." Ben mused, "This place haven't changed a bit. I spend quite a time here, you know?"

"You did, honey?" Shelly asked, "Hi Erica."

"Hi, you guys. This is Emma. She lives here."

"Hi!" Emma waved.

"Aren't you..?" Shelly began.

"That girl from the coffee house? Yeah." Erica finished.

"Can we come in too?" Sophie asked from the open door.

"Oh, Soph and Mikey. Yeah come on." Erica said.

She was already totally comfortable with the whole situation, and she felt it appropriate for her to take control, since she knew Emma, and she also knew the other ones. Well, she didn't _know _Emma, but she knew her the best.

"This is Emma." she said.

Sophie gave Emma her hand, "Sophie and Mike Hannigan."

Emma nodded.

"Now we're just waiting for Jack, right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Erica said, "He was on the phone with mom, so…"

"Well, he called us." Shelly said, "So he cant still be talking."

"I'm right here." Jack said, "Hi guys."

"Hi big bro!" Erica exclaimed, "Look who let us be here." she pointed at Emma.

"Oh hi." Jack smiled.

"Hi."

They approached each other.

"So sorry about your t-shirt."

"That's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

While their little conversation went on, the other five were looking at them, whispering.

"Let's see them in 5 years, huh?" Ben said.

"Married with one kid on the way." Shelly giggled.

"Married with the second one on the way." Erica said.

"Oh, you wanna bet, do you?" Shelly asked.

"Yeah, how much?"

"50 bucks?"

"You're on!"

"Well…" Mike interrupted, "Did anyone bring the picture?"

"Jack has it." Erica said.

"I have what?"

"The picture?"

"Oh, it's right here." Jack said and took it from his pocket.

"Can I see it?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, you look and we'll get ready." Erica said.

Jack stood up and handed Emma the picture. She watched the friends fool around for awhile, trying to look somewhere good to when they were taking the picture. Ben and Jack were also moving a couple of boxes which were where they wanted to take the picture.

Emma then looked down, she was smiling, but when someone caught her eyes, her smile slowly faded.

"Guys?" she said.

Panic.

Nobody heard her.

"Guys?"

More panic.

Still nothing.

"GUYS?"

They all turned around to look at her pale face.

"Emma, what's the matter?" Erica asked.

"Why do you have a picture of my mom?"

* * *

_Dum-dum-dum. I'll leave you hanging for a while, but not too long. Leave a review for me, where you tell your opinion on this chapter, 'cause I'm not totally happy with it myself. Thanks. _


	12. Picture pt 2

_Hi, now I'm back with the next chapter. I know you've waited for it ;) And hey, really thanks for keeping up with me and giving me all those reviews…_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them._

_

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives **

**Chapter 12. **

**Picture pt. 2.**

"Your mom?"

Erica didn't understand it.

"Yeah my mom!" Emma whined, starring at the picture, "My mom, my mom, my mom!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sophie asked.

"My mom is in this picture!" Emma yelled, "Why?"

"Your mom isn't in this picture!" Ben said and took it from her, "That's uncle Joey, uncle Chandler, aunt Monica, dad, aunt Phoebe and aunt Rachel!"

"No, no!" Emma said and pointed at the people, "It's uncle Joey, unknown, unknown, unknown, unknown and my mom!"

"Hold the phone!" Erica said, getting it, "Is your name Emma _Geller_-Green?"

Emma looked at Erica in shock, "Yes," she whispered, "How do you know?"

"Look at me!" Erica said, adrenaline pumping through her body, "Ben look at me too!"

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

Erica looked from Emma to Ben and to Emma again, and pocked Sophie in the side, "Soph, don't you see it?"

"See what?" Sophie asked.

"Their eyes.."

Sophie looked into Emma's eyes and then into Ben's, then it hit her, "Oh my God! They are identical!"

"I know!" Erica screamed, "It's Emma for Christ's sake! Emma!?"

"Okay, I think we all know what my name is!" Emma freaked.

"Ben…" Sophie whispered, "It's Emma… it's.. it's your sister!"

"Wha-at?"

"It's Rachel's daughter!" Jack then said, and suddenly everyone could see it.

But Emma still didn't know what the hell was happening.

"Emma?" Erica cried, "We're cousins."

"How the hell is that possible?"

"You and your mom moved to Paris when you were 1, right?"

"Yes…?"

"You don't have contact with your father? He didn't want to talk to you?"

"How the hell do you know that stuff?"

"My name is Erica Bing. My parent's names are Chandler Bing and Monica Geller. Mom has a brother named Ross Geller…"

"Should that say me anything, or…?"

Erica shook her head, "No, your mom have probably not told you anything about us. But she used to live here. In this very apartment. In that room." Erica pointed, "And my mom used to live here too."

"Really?"

"Yes," Ben said, looking at his little sister, "And she had a beautiful little baby girl with _my_ dad."

Emma was finally convinced, and the stuff that Ben was saying could only mean one thing, "Are you saying that…?"

"I'm your half brother Emma."

"Oh my God!" Emma whined with tears streaming down her face, "I cant believe this.."

"How about giving your big bro a hug, huh?" Ben asked, opening his arms.

Emma just nodded and embraced Ben in a big hug.

"God," Ben said, "Last time I saw you, you were just a toddler. You've sure grown into a beautiful woman."

"Oh, thanks." Emma said, "This is unbelievable."

Mike smiled at her, "And we're all your family."

"My mom is gonna faint when I tell her this!" Erica smiled.

"Well bad news.." Emma said, looking at Jack, "We cant go out on that date we talked about before. We're related."

"Of course we can." Jack smiled, "Erica and I are adopted!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. So we can date!"

"Good." Emma smiled.

"Wow, what a party!" a voice interrupted.

Emma turned around to find JJ and Sandra in the door, "JJ! How was the flight?"

"Good!" JJ exclaimed, "Come on! Give me a hug, birthday girl!"

"Yeah!" Emma smiled and ran to hug him, "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too."

They parted.

"So wow," Sandra said, "I cant believe you're having a party without me?"

"They came to take a picture." Emma said, "It's that guy from the coffee house too."

"Oh, how cool."

"It's your birthday, Emma?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Emma smiled.

"Why didn't you say something?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders, and continued; "This is Jack, Erica, Sophie, Mike, Shelly and Ben. You guys, this is Sandra and JJ. My cousins."

"Oh hi!" Sophie said.

"Oh and guess what!" Emma said, "We just figured out that this is my moms old friends! And Ben is my brother!"

"How long was I gone?" Sandra asked.

"Long enough!"

"Well, if they're your moms old friends, then…" JJ began.

"They must be our dad's too!" Sandra finished.

"Who are you?" Shelly asked.

JJ and Sandra looked at each other, and exclaimed; "The Tribbianis are in town!"

* * *

_Okay, so I know this chapter was a bit confusing, and I had big trouble writing it. Hope you can bear with it, 'cause I actually don't like it that much. Well, I'll be back again soon. Remember to leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa._


	13. Friends

_Hi, then I'm here with the next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews this time, I swear it was so fun to read them. You guys was so shocked by the Tribbiani thing, it cracked me up to read the things you wrote me. really, keep giving me reviews like that, I love it, and I love you :D_

_**Disclaimer; **The FRIENDS are not mine, but I do own a lot of the characters in this story.. I'm a bit proud.._

**_

* * *

_ **

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 13. **

**Friends. **

Small silence.

"Are you saying that you're Joeys kids?" Mike asked.

"Got that right, dude!" JJ said, "My name is Joey Junior, but you call me JJ!"

"And I'm Sandra, a.k.a. Sandy." Sandra smiled.

"Oh my God!" Sophie whispered, "Joey has kids!"

Erica was in awe, "This is unbelievable."

"We know…" Sandra said, "Dad isn't known as the settling-down kinda type, but that was until he met our mom."

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Erica swallowed, then she looked at the people she knew so well, "This is like the best day ever!"

"I know!" Shelly said, imitating Erica's shriek (she had actually gotten that from her mom).

"Don't mock me, missy!" Erica said, then she looked around, "You do realise something, right?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"We can actually take a picture now, with all the kids!" Erica said, "All 9 of us!"

"Yeah, let's do that!" Sophie said.

Emma looked down.

"Can't we get something to eat first?" JJ asked.

The others looked at him.

"Yeah big surprise, I'm hungry! I'm not Joeys son for nothing!" he defended himself.

"I'll make some pancakes." Erica offered.

"And I'll help you!" Sandra smiled.

The two of them took off to the kitchen.

"This is really cool." Emma said.

"Yeah," Shelly smiled, "And the three of you are of course invited to our wedding. And we'll have to invite your parents too. Do you think they'd come?"

"Who are you?" JJ asked.

Emma smacked his arm, "JJ!"

"Sorry." Shelly smiled, "I'm Shelly. I'm not kid of any from the gang, but I'm Bens fiancé. We're getting married in a few months."

"Okay." JJ said, "And I have no idea who Ben are, but who cares?"

"It's me." Ben said, "Haven't your dad told you anything about us?"

"No." JJ said.

"But you live in L.A." Sophie said, "And Emma and Rachel live in Paris, how do you know each other?"

Emma sighed, "My mom contacted uncle Joey a long time ago, that was right after he got married to JJ and Sandy's mom, Alex."_ (A/N – if you are not a "Joey" fan, then you don't know who Alex are, but she's a love aspect in "Joey", and I love her so much, she's so fun, ;P)_

"And when Rachel contacted dad, was then he decided to stick with her and cut the contact with your parents. Right after that, Sandy and I were born." JJ told her.

"Oh." Sophie said. Silently reminding herself that she should remember to get to whole story one day, from Joey and Rachel (if she ever saw them) because she had a feeling that there were more to it, then just that.

"But think about it now." Mike smiled, "They can all meet again, and we can be friends!"

"It's gonna be great." Jack smiled.

"Sorry to break up the party," Erica interrupted, "But the pancakes are ready."

The friends stood up and walked into the kitchen where they all grabbed a plate with a pancake on it.

JJ's mouth was practically filled with salvia. It all looked so good!

They sat around the table to eat, when Emma's cell rang.

She looked at the display; _Mom_.

"Excuse me." she said and took the phone, "Hi mom!"

"Hi Ems." she sounded tired.

"You'll never guess who I've met?" Emma whined, "It's the best birthday,_ ever_"

"Look Em, Gracie is.."

"It's the greatest," Emma continued, "I met Ben! And Jack, and Erica too! Plus all the other of your friends kids!"

"Emma, listen I…"

"I cant wait for you to meet them, they're the coolest people!"

"EMMA!?" Rachel yelled.

The phone slipped out of Emma's hand and the others could clearly hear what Rachel said.

Emma picked it up again, "What, mom?"

"It's Gracie…"

Emma got pale and swallowed a lump. She took a deep breath and went into her room and closed the door.

Back were six very confused people, looking at Sandra and JJ.

"Who's Gracie?" Ben asked.

"It's Rachel's daughter." Sandra bit her lip and looked at JJ, "This cant be good…"

"What's wrong with her?" Sophie asked.

"She's…" Sandra trailed off.

Emma's door opened and she came out. Her face was pale and she was shivering pretty perfusely.

Sandra and JJ stood up and rushed to her.

"What's wrong Em?"

Emma closed her eyes and whispered, "Grace is at the hospital."

"I know." Sandra said, "She told me this morning, they were going for a check up."

Emma shook her head, "No Sandy, she's at the hospital again. For good. She's having surgery."

"Surgery?" JJ asked, putting a blanket from the couch around her shoulders.

"They're giving her a new kidney." Emma stuttered, pulling the blanket closer around herself, "…again"

Sandra and JJ looked at each other. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

_Okay, so, my computer was irritating me, and I don't know if everything got done the way it should in this chapter, but I think so, and I hope so__. Anyway, remember to leave me a review. Thanks._


	14. Poem

_Hi, so now I'm back. Thanks for every little word you guys write to me. I love them all ;) They're making me so happy that this chapter is written with a HUGE smile on my face :o)_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them, any of you have any ideas to what I can do about it? _

**_

* * *

_ **

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 14. **

**Poem**

"Ms Green?"

Rachel looked up.

"Your daughter wants to see you before we take her to the operation room."

"Oh," Rachel stood up, "Thank you doctor."

He left and Rachel walked towards room number 357. Gracie's room.

When she'd talked on the phone with Emma, her worst fear had come true, since she told Emma it was okay for her to move to New York. Actually her two worst fears had come true.

1; that Emma would magically run into Ben and the other kids, who were now around her age.

And,

2; that she'd have to tell Emma all the bad news about Gracie over phone. Not a good way to deliver them.

She could hear earlier that Emma almost fainted when she'd told her about the new kidney.

Rachel sighed and knocked at Gracie's door.

"Come in."

She opened the door and found her daughter sitting in the hospital bed in a white gown, writing.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Rachel asked, shy.

"Yeah." Gracie said, putting the pen and the notepad into a bag on the bed table, "I just wanted to see you, mom."

Rachel closed the door and sat down at the bed and took her daughters hand, "I'm sorry Grace."

"Well, you should be!" Gracie said, "I don't want another surgery, mom! Cant you tell them not to?"

Rachel shook her head, "They do what they think are best Grace."

"But they've already tried giving me a new kidney 3 times before! They've seen that it doesn't work!" Gracie protested.

"There's this new drug which is supposed to be amazing, Grace. It helps your body to not reject the kidney. They wanna try it."

"And when you say ´try´, I bet you mean that they want you to pay a lot of money for them to try it out on me?"

Rachel hold her breath and nodded, "Pretty much." she ruffled her daughters golden hair, "Nothing goes by you, huh?"

"Mom? Why are you doing this?" Gracie asked, seriously.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Paying all these money when you know it's not gonna work?"

"I don't know if it's not gonna work." Rachel reminded her.

"But, you know.." Gracie said, "There's a low chance, right? And you're just wasting money. Why?"

"Because!" Rachel said and stood up, "I already lost your father to this horrible disease, and I'm _not _gonna loose you too!"

"I just…" Gracie began to cry, "I cant go through this again, mom. It's too hard… It's too exhausting."

Rachel rubbed her hands in her face to take away some of her own tears, but it didn't help. She sighed and sat down next to Gracie again, "I know you're tired Grace… But you cant give up. Not now…"

"But what's the point if I'm gonna die anyway?" Gracie asked.

"Gra.. Gracie, sweetie, everyone is gonna die." Rachel said.

"Yeah, but I'm probably not gonna live as long as Emma anyway!" Gracie whined.

"No…" Rachel whispered, "But look at your dad, honey. He got a pretty good life, even though it was short. He did everything he could to live as long as possible, and he lived for around 40 years. You still have a lot of time. He got married, and he got a kid, even though he had a disease. And it was not like he had to trick me into marrying him, I knew he was sick. I knew he could die suddenly."

"Yeah, but I'm never gonna do that anyway!" Gracie said.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't wanna get married and have a kid like dad did, and when I die, just leave my husband and my new born alone without me. I'm not gonna do that! I'm not gonna be that selfish!"

"Is that how you see him, Grace?" Rachel asked, "As selfish?"

Gracie didn't answer.

"Your dad wasn't selfish, okay. The doctors had promised him at least 60 years, enough time for him to get to know you and follow you to school on your first day, to all that. To see Emma get married and give us a grandchild. It wasn't selfish, it was his disease which suddenly got worse and worse, and they couldn't do anything."

"What if mine does too, huh?" Gracie whispered, "What if it get worse and worse and they cant do anything?"

"It wont." Rachel said, "They have more experience now. They have more drugs which can help. I have more money. We're gonna give you a long and healthy life, me and the doctors."

Gracie looked at her mother with a sad smiled and hugged her, "You promise?"

Rachel let a tear slip and whispered, "I promise."

--

When Rachel was sitting in the very uncomfortable chair in the waiting room, while some doctors were operating on her daughter, she looked at the bag from Gracie's room.

She should probably call Emma again to tell her how everything was.

But she didn't have a phone. Her own was dead.

She decided to look in Gracie's back, just to see if her cell phone was in there.

She slowly opened it up, but her eyes caught the notepad and she curiously took it up.

She opened the first page to find a poem. She looked through the pages, until she got to the last one, and saw what Gracie had written right before she came into her room.

She knew she shouldn't read it, but she had to. She couldn't help it.

She took a closer look;

_MINE._

_I know my family isn't perfect. _

_Far from. _

_All people have a bad side, _

_And all have a wrong. _

_But the feeling of owing something,_

_Having something you know is yours,_

_Really makes you wonder. _

_Why do you need a TV anyways? _

_Why do you need a computer? _

_A mobile? _

_You want to live your life the fullest,_

_You want to feel the wind._

_But for me, the best feeling in the world, _

_Is being with my family. _

_They're everything I need._

_So, yeah, they aren't perfect._

_But who cares? _

_I just know that I cant get through without them._

_I know I cant live._

_Their support is everything I need._

_Even though they're still not perfect,_

_I love them. _

_I really love my family. _

_And you know why I love it? _

_I love it,_

'_Cause it's mine._

Rachel swallowed a big lump and let her tears flow down her cheeks once again.

She brushed some of them away, threw the notepad in the back and rushed into the bathroom.

She didn't love her family 'cause it was perfect.

She loved it 'cause it was hers.

Rachel looked into the mirror at her pale, old face.

She couldn't loose Gracie.

Not now.

* * *

_Okay, so I hope this wasn't too… I don't know what to call it. I hope you liked the poem. I know it's not very good, I'm not good at stuff like that, but I just thought it would be a good way to describe Gracie's feelings. Plus, if this story turns out like I want it, the poem is gonna be important later. I'm sorry some of the FRIENDS haven't been in this story yet, but I promise they'll be soon, and I also apologise that Rachel have been in here a lot, but she's the only one Gracie can talk to. But anyway, look at me, I'm just rambling, I tend to do that. Sorry. Leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa._


	15. Talks pt 1

_Hi, next chapter is up now. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own anything of them, except all the episode on DVD and a lot of the movies the actress and actresses have been in ;)

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 15. **

**Talks pt. 1**

Shelly had been very quiet since they got home.

Ben didn't like it.

It was not her nature.

She always had something to say.

But for once in her life, it seemed like she was out of words.

Ben couldn't believe it himself.

It had been a very interesting day. For good and for bad.

Meeting Emma after all these years had really made him realize how much he'd missed her.

He'd always play tough in front of his friends and Shelly. Be all cool and pretend he didn't care a thing about what had happened to his little sister.

But really, he spend a lot of time thinking about her.

Always questions like; "What is she doing right now?", "Does she have a new father, a family?" and "Wonder if she even knows that I exist?"

Now he didn't have to wonder.

He knew.

She hadn't known that she had a half brother, but now she knew. And she'd said that she'd love to get to know him.

Ben liked the sound of that.

It was a totally different story about their father…

Ben had mentioned him one time, but Emma had refused to talk about him.

Then they had decided not to tell any of their parents about Emma, Sandra and JJ.

They wasn't the most important thing now anyway.

Gracie was.

And she was also the cause of Shelly's quietness.

_"She has diabetes," Emma sobbed, "The worst kind. It's controlling her life."_

"Diabetes!" Shelly muttered, proving Ben that she was thinking about it too.

Ben looked at her and nodded, "I don't understand… How can this happen to someone _we _know? Someone in our family?"

"I just cant believe it." Shelly said and began to cry. She was very emotional.

"I feel bad for Emma." Ben said, "I know I'm not related to Gracie, but technically.. I kinda am. I mean we share a sister, right?"

"And her mom means a lot to your dad…" Shelly whispered, "Or did…"

Ben sighed, "I should go over there."

"No Ben." Shelly said, "Gracie doesn't know you. Rachel would probably not even recognize you. We can just support Emma and pray for Gracie."

"I know." Ben said, "I know."

--

"Full house." Monica said and lay her cards at the table.

"How the hell have you gotten this good?" Ross exclaimed.

"Well, I'll tell you bro. I practised and I practised and I practised and I prac-"

"Okay Monica, we got it!" Phoebe interrupted, "I've had it with this game. Mike and I are going home. Come on Mike."

Mike stood up and smiled, "Finally! I've casually looked at my watch for about an hour now. You can take a hint!"

"Aw, stay a bit Phoebs." Monica said, "We'll just stop playing. We can just sit and talk?"

"Will you make coffee?" Phoebe asked.

"I will make coffee."

"Will you stop being annoying?"

"I can try!" Monica offered.

"We'll stay a bit then."

"Ah man!" Mike muttered and sat down again.

Ten minutes later they were all sitting around the coffee table, drinking coffee.

"So?" Phoebe began, "Do any of you know what's going on with the kids?"

"Is anything going on?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah," Monica said, "Jack was acting weird the other day too. They're hiding something."

"Maybe we should stop by Jack, Erica and Sophie's apartment one day?" Phoebe suggested.

"Maybe you should just stay outta their lives." Ross said, "They're probably just planning something for Monica's birthday anyway."

"Oh yeah!" Monica shrieked, "That's it! I knew it!"

"You didn't know it…" Chandler said, "I don't care, as long as they're not giving you a dog, I don't care."

--

"Is the sofa okay?" Sandra asked JJ.

"It's fine Sandy." JJ yawned, "I can sleep everywhere."

"Okay. Good."

She turned around to leave, but his voice stopped her.

"Sandy?"

"Yeah?"

"Gracie will be okay, right?"

His voice was so small that it maked her smile, "Yes Joey, of course she will. Maybe even better."

"You think so?"

"I hope so."

And that was indeed all they could do, hope……

* * *

_Okay, so I know that JJ haven't been in here a lot yet, but I'm really trying. I would love to know what you think about the characters. Are they okay? Could they be children of the FRIENDS? Give me a write about it, 'cause I'm curious. Thanks, Stessa._


	16. Talks pt 2

_Hi, the next chapter is up ;) Thanks for your reviews, and for answering my questions about the characters, I'm glad you like them ;)_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them. _

**

* * *

**

The Story of Our Lives

**Chapter 16. **

**Talks pt. 2. **

"Hey Erica?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Emma's sister will be okay?"

"I don't know Jack. I really hope she will."

"Do you think it would be really inappropriate to go visit Emma?"

"Nah, let's."

--

"Emma, you need to go out a bit, okay? Rachel can always call your cell!" JJ said.

"I don't wanna go out." Emma insisted, "I wanna stay here until she calls me about Gracie."

"Honey…" Sandra sighed, "Gracie have been through this operation 3 times before. She'll be okay."

"You don't know if something goes wrong and I'll never see her again." Emma continued, "I'm staying."

"Okay," JJ said, "I give up. You wanna show me around, Sandy?"

"Yeah, let's get our minds off Gracie for awhile." Sandra said, "Emma you can call me if anything happens, okay?"

Emma didn't say anything, she just looked into space.

JJ and Sandra rolled their eyes and went to town.

--

_Knock, knock._

She didn't move to either open the door or say something.

_Knock, knock, knock._

She still didn't do anything.

The door opened up and Jack and Erica walked in.

"Why wouldn't you open the door for us, Em?" Jack asked.

Emma didn't answer.

"What's the matter?" Erica asked.

Emma closed her eyes and swallowed, "I'm waiting for my mom to call."

"Oh," Erica smiled, "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I don't care." Emma said, "I don't care about anything until I know if Gracie is okay."

"A glass of water it is." Erica smiled and went into the kitchen.

"Emma?" Jack asked.

She looked at him, her arms crossed and her foot tripping, annoyed, "Yes?" she snapped.

"Have you considered taking contact with your dad – I mean Ross?"

"Yes." Emma said.

"Really?"

"And the answer is no, I don't wanna contact him, so you better not either."

"Why, Emma?" Jack asked, "Why don't you want to know your dad?"

"Do you want to know yours?" Emma shot back.

"Point taken."

"Here's your water." Erica handed her a glass.

"I didn't ask for anything."

"No, but I want you to drink it." Erica said, "And I also want you to reconsider taking contact to your dad."

"Done."

"No, Emma!" Erica got angry, "It's a question about the rest of your life, okay? Maybe he haven't been the best dad in the world, but think about the fact that he'd be there for the rest of your life… For your wedding, and when you have your first child. I know for a fact, that he actually regrets talking to your mom like that and cutting you off. Never going to visit."

"That. doesn't. matter."

They starred at each other, but were pulled apart, by the sound of the phone.

Emma picked it up before Jack or Erica could even think about looking at it.

"Mom?"

"It's me." Rachel replied, tiredly.

"How did it go?" Emma hold her breath.

"It went good." Rachel cried, "Her body haven't been rejecting anything, but we have to give it a week, they said."

"How much did this cost you. I wanna pay for some of it."

"You're not paying for anything, Emma. And I don't wanna mention the money, they're not important."

"I've thought about coming home a few days soon."

"Actually, Gracie said she wanted to come visit you when she is on her feet again. It should be around one month, maybe more."

"Really?" Emma smiled, "I would love that. And you would never believe where I live? Your old apartment!"

"Which one of them?" Rachel asked.

"The purple one. And right now I'm sitting on my couch with Jack and Erica Bing."

"Really?" Rachel asked, "Let me talk to one of them?"

"She wants to talk to you." Emma mouthed to Erica.

Erica grabbed the phone, "Aunt Rachel?"

"Is this Erica?"

"Yeah." Erica smiled, "It's so good to finally hear your voice after all these years with only stories."

"Ah, so how's your mom?"

"She's good, but she still misses you."

"I miss her too." Rachel said, "But look, I gotta go now. Gracie is waking up. Bye."

"Bye."

Erica hung up.

"I like her."

"She's the best mom in the world." Emma said, "And maybe I've reconsidered the Ross-thing."

"Really, you have?" Jack smiled.

"Yes" Emma nodded, "But we're doing it my way…"

* * *

_Okay, so I just started school again today. My teachers have already given me tons of homework to do, and I know it'll only get worse, so I probably wont be able to update everyday, but on the other hand, my chapters are pretty short, so I'll se what I can do, k? I'll probably be able to do it, I can always squeeze it in. I certainly hope you still enjoy this story. And don't forget to leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	17. Visitors

_Okay, chapter 17… I don't know how much longer this is gonna be, after all the chapters are short.._

_**Disclaimer;** I don't own FRIENDS, and I don't own the song "Walking On Water"

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 17. **

**Visitors **

"Knock, knock."

"Come in." Gracie said.

The door opened and she found her aunt and uncle standing there with a huge smile.

"Uncle Joey! Aunt Alex!"

"Hi," Joey said giving her a hug, "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Gracie said, "Mom has been my only visitor."

"Where is your mom?" Alex asked.

"She's making a phone call. To Emma I think."

"And I'm done now." Rachel said, coming through the door, "How sweet of you two to come!"

They hugged.

"So every thing went well?" Alex asked.

"Perfect." Gracie smiled.

"Did Emma tell you anything about Joey and Sandra?" Joey asked.

"No, she talked about Gracie." Rachel smiled, "But if something had happened, then she'd have told me."

"But do they like it over there?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I think so." Rachel said, "But of course, they'd decided to run into Jack and Erica Bing!"

"Wait a minute!" Joey said, "Those names sounds familiar."

"It's Monica and Chandlers kids, Joe!" Rachel laughed.

"Oh…" then it dawned on him, "Oh! What happened then?"

"They've become friends, but I don't think Emma have decided to meet Ross. But anyways, Grace and I are going for a visit as soon as she gets better. You guys wanna come?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Alex said.

"We're there." Joey smiled.

There were a silence.

"Do you mind if I listen to Celine Dion on the way?" Alex asked.

Gracie buried her head in her hands and moaned.

--

_I'm walking on water_

_I'm flying in a blue sky_

Sophie listened to the radio and looked at her watch.

Why couldn't he be there on time? He had to be late, he just had to.

He wasn't Mike if he wasn't late.

_Chilled out in the sunshine_

_Dreamin' 'bout you and I.. _

It was a lovely song.

Sophie yawned and looked at her watch again.

8:15.

They were going to Emma's place.

_I'm trippin' down the freeway_

_Laughing at the clouds driftin' by_

_I'm walking on water_

_Dreaming 'bout you and I.. _

Finally he barged through the door and Sophie looked at him, angry.

--

"It was so cool!" JJ laughed, "I mean I've never been in New York before."

"Well, it's my first time too." Sandra said, "I've just been here a week already. But Emma and I haven't seen The Empire State Building, so that one was new."

"We have to go home now though." JJ announced, "Emma have probably gotten news about Gracie. And I feel bad for leaving her alone, don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Sandra smiled, "She can be really stubborn sometimes, but on the other hand, I understand her. I mean if it were you who had an operation, I would probably react just like her."

"Yeah." JJ looked thoughtful, "Let's head home!"

* * *

_Okay, I know I didn't get much to happen in this chapter, but I just HAD to introduce Alex and Joey now. And next chapter will hopefully move this story forward. But like I said, school start have been crazy. By the way, the lyrics I used was from "Walking On Water" by Zididada. Leave my a review. Thanks, Stessa._


	18. A Plan

_Okay, next chapter, I'm moving on.. And this chapter IS longer than the two last have been… And thanks to all the people who keep reading and reviewing this story. I'm dedicating this chapter to rajen48 . Your reviews make me so happy ;) _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own the FRIEDNS, but I do own some of their kids in this story.

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 18. **

**A Plan**

_A couple of days later…_

"Are you sure you wanna do it this way, Emma?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Emma said.

"But remember." Shelly smiled, "You don't have to tell him who you are if you don't feel like it, okay?"

"No, I know." Emma said, taking a deep breath. She was actually kind of nervous.

"We'll be right here at this café until you come out, okay?" Sophie assured her. It was kind of weird because Emma was three years older then her, and she was talking to her like she was her own little child. Sophie shrugged it off. It was okay for Emma to be nervous.

"We'll just be having coffee." Sandra smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

"And hey…" Sophie talked again, "Mikey is in this class. Actually I think he just choose it to please uncle Ross, 'cause he's going for the piano, and he had to take something, but anyway.." she sighed, "Sit next to him, okay? And just tell Ross that you're observing the class."

"I just think he's gonna figure it out." Emma said, "I mean, I look _exactly _like my mom, and I have _his _eyes. He's gotta recognise me!"

"If he does…" Shelly sighed, "You'll just have to deal with it. Take it from there."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Emma tripped a little.

"Calm down, Em." Erica said and pulled her into a hug, "I love you, you know that?"

Emma pulled away and placed a strand of Erica's hair behind her ear, "I love you too. All of you guys. I cant believe I've actually met my family."

"We're happy to have met you too." Shelly said, "Sis in-law."

Emma laughed, "Okay, but you three, Soph, Erica and Shel, you watch out for Sandy, okay? 'Cause she can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Hey!" Sandra said, "I'm right here!"

"Yeah I know." Emma replied, "Okay, here we go. See you girls."

She waved at them and went into the building.

"Shall we?" Shelly asked, referring to the café.

Sandra looked at her, "Yeah, let's."

--

Emma looked into the class room she meant have to be the right one.

The class was starting in 5 minutes, Mike had to be there.

And sure enough, he was sitting in the back of the room.

She walked in and a couple of younger boys looked weird at her.

She shrugged it off and got Mikes attention, "Mike!"

He didn't hear her.

"Mike?"

He looked up and around.

"I'm right here!" Emma told him.

Then his eyes caught hers and he smiled, "Oh Ems." He hurried down the stairs to greet her, "What are you doing here?"

She gave him a hug, "I came to observe the class." Emma smiled, "Well, not as much the class as the man who's teaching it…"

"I understand." Mike said, "Come sit with me, then. You can meet a couple of my friends, if you want."

"Nah, it's okay, you don't have to…"

But Mike pulled her towards a group of boys.

"Hey guys!" he smiled, "This is my cousin, Emma. She's observing the class."

"You have a cousin named Emma? I never knew that." one of the guys said.

"Well, I haven't met her before, but she just moved here from Paris."

"Hi." Emma smiled, "Mikey, if it's okay, I'm gonna go up there and sit."

"Eh, okay." Mike said.

Emma smiled and excused herself.

"She's totally hot, Mike!" the guy from before said.

"Yeah," Mike said, "But she's my cousin, kinda."

The boys laughed, but with the sound of the bell, they hurried towards their seats.

Mike sat down next to Emma, "Okay. When you see him, don't freak about his eyes."

"Don't worry, I wont." Emma smiled.

--

"Do you like this one then?" Shelly asked.

"Nah, I think it's too big. I wouldn't want such a big one if it was me." Erica said.

"What about you Sandy? What's your opinion?" Shelly asked, pointing in the magazine.

"I don't have any fashion sense, so please don't ask me to say anything." Sandra said, taking a bite of her muffin.

"What about you Soph?" Shelly asked.

"Not my stile," Sophie said, "It's too white."

"Well, that's the idea of a wedding dress."

"Oh!" Sophie realized, "We're talking about wedding dresses! I thought it was for a regular Friday night in town!"

Erica rolled her eyes and Shelly sighed, but Sandra started cracking up.

She thought Sophie was hilarious.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Shelly whined, smacking Sandra with the wedding gown magazine.

"It was an obvious joke." Sandra defended herself.

"No it wasn't." Erica said, "She is like that. She wasn't kidding."

"She wasn't?" Sandra asked.

"No, I wasn't." Sophie said, "I really should start saying things quietly in my head before I say them out loud, like we talked about."

Erica nodded in agreement and replied, "Good idea."

Sophie took the magazine from Shelly and looked at the dress, "As a Friday night in town dress, it would be too much and too white, but as a wedding gown, it would be really beautiful."

"Yeah, but maybe Erica is right. It is too big." Shelly concluded.

"Why don't you try some on?" Sandra asked.

"What?"

"In stead of sitting here judging the beautiful gowns before you even see them for real. You can't judge anything before you've tried it on. Maybe it looks hideous in the magazine, but amazingly on you. You don't know that."

"You know what." Erica said, "That little Celine Dion Fan is actually making sense."

"Was that an insult?" Sandra asked, placing her cup at the table.

"Noo, not an insult." Erica recovered.

"We should really go try on wedding dresses one day." Shelly said, looking at the other three.

"Yeah, but not today." Sandra said, "You should bring Emma. She has style and a very good fashion sense."

"And she says something clever again!" Erica mocked.

Sandra gave her a toothy smile and looked at Shelly again, "Or you could wait till Rachel comes to visit, she's even better than Emma!"

Shelly patted Sandra's hair, "You're so precious. I cant believe we're gonna be in the same family."

"It's actually quite nice to think about." Erica said, "And we're not just 6 kids in the gang now, we're ten, including that Gracie girl of course."

"Gracie has to be included!" Sandra said, "Wait till you meet her one day. You cant know her and not love her. She's the best person in the world!"

"Maybe I should get my nose pierced." Sophie suddenly muttered.

The other three looked at her and cracked up.

--

"And that should be enough to actually proof that the dinosaurs were a real creation walking on this Earth."

"Oh my God!" Emma whispered, "I've never heard that kinda proof about the dinosaurs. I didn't take any palaeontology classes in Paris, but it's always interested me."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mike whispered back.

"No, I'm not." Emma smiled, "Don't get me wrong, I majored in fashion, but dinosaurs have always interested me."

"You're weird." Mike said.

"Excuse me Mr. Hannigan?" Ross interrupted, "What are you saying?"

"Sorry Mr. Geller, we were just discussing what you were telling us. We didn't mean to disturb." Mike said.

"And who's your friend?" Ross asked, "Haven't seen her here before."

"It's Em-"

Emma cut him off, "My name is Emma, dr. Geller."

"Emma, huh?" Ross said, studying the girl, "Don't you have a last name?"

"I do." Emma said and stood up.

Mike looked confused at her. Was she really doing this now?

Emma walked down the stairs, her heart beating faster. She continued her walk until she stood in front of him, "And it happens to remind me a lot of yours."

"What is your name then?" Ross asked.

Emma sighed, "It's Emma Geller-Green."

_

* * *

_

Dun-dun-duun. Sorry, couldn't help it. I'll try not to leave you hanging too long, but I have a feeling that you wont get to know more in the next chapter. There's supposed to be a little filler ;) But else, leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa.


	19. The Boys

_Okay, so I'm gonna leave you hanging from last chapter for a while more. I think it's time to see what the rest of the boys are doing, shall we?_

_**Disclaimer; **They're really not mine, and I don't know what to do about it. Any of you got an idea?

* * *

_

**The Story o****f Our Lives **

**Chapter 19. **

**The Boys**

"I cant believe I actually went on with this." Ben mumbled, looking at his watch.

"Come one, no-one will notice you here." Jack said, "And It's not like JJ and I are gonna yell to everyone that you're skipping work."

"No, it just doesn't feel right." Ben said.

"You're too much like your dad." Jack muttered.

JJ looked at the window in front of him, studying the things on the other side really intense, "What are we doing here?"

"We are looking for the perfect present to Emma." Jack answered.

"Dude!" JJ said, "Why are you giving her a present?"

"Yeah," Ben said, "She just had birthday a couple of days ago."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that back then, so I didn't give her anything." Jack said, "And besides, we talked about going on a date, but I feel like I should ask her, y'know, for _real_. Does that sound stupid?"

"No," Ben said, "It sounds romantic. You really like her?"

"Yes." Jack said, "And that's the weirdest part, I don't even know her."

"That is weird." JJ said, "I don't understand why people settles for one person for ever, when they can keep having sex with different girls."

"You're like your dad." Ben muttered.

And Jack said, "You pig."

"Hey!" JJ said, "Why did you bring me here if I cant tell you my opinion?"

"Because you know Emma the best, and know what kinda jewellery she like." Jack said.

"Well, nice to know you want my company." JJ sarcastically replied.

"I wasn't finished!" Jack told him, "Because I also wanted to say that we wanted to get to know you!"

"Okay then," JJ said, and walked into the shop with jewellery, "Are you coming or what then?"

Ben and Jack sighed and followed him into the shop.

--

"No, no." JJ said, "She doesn't like gold, she's more a silver-kind of girl."

"Okay, what about this one, then?" Ben tried.

"Hmm," JJ seemed to think about it, "That one would work, actually."

"Really?" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, I would buy that one if I were you." JJ said, and then concluded, "But I'm glad I aren't."

"Likewise." Jack just said. Then he looked at the woman who was serving them, "This one, please."

"Okay, you've made a wonderful choice, Mr." she smiled at him, "Your girlfriend is gonna love this."

Jack just smiled back and followed her to the desk.

"Look at this!" JJ said to Ben, "This would be like the perfect frame to that picture you guys were gonna take."

"Oh my God." Ben realized, "We didn't even get to take it."

"Well, you want the frame right?"

Ben looked at it, "Yeah, let's take it. And you know what? We can take the picture when Gracie is here, then all of the kids will be in it!"

"Great Ben!" JJ said, faking the same enthusiasm as Ben had just had.

He gave him the frame and hurried out the door.

--

"Finally getting food!" JJ mumbled between huge bites of his pizza.

The three of them were sitting at pizza hut after buying the frame and the bracelet.

"He really is like his father." Ben told Jack.

"Yeah, well that's just too bad for him." Jack said.

"And so what?" JJ smirked, "I like being like him. A lot of women think he's hot, and that's nice to know that girls like you."

"Okay." Jack said.

Then his cell rang.

He looked at the display and answered, "Yes mom?"

"I was just wondering…" Monica began, "If you and your lovely 5 friends could come to dinner soon. There's something we would love to discuss with you guys."

"Mom!" Jack protested, "Ben and Shelly already told you that they have the wedding under completely control."

"It just doesn't seem like it!" Monica shrieked.

"Too bad." Jack said, "But we cant come anyway. We have too much to do. See you mom."

He hung up and took a bite of his pizza.

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter, but the next one should be far more interesting. Continuing from chapter 18.. Emma meeting Ross. Hope you'll keep reading and leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	20. Invitations

_And, I'm back again. Thanks for all the reviews. Really, they keep me going._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't won FRIENDS; but I do own a lot of characters in this story.

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 20. **

**Invitations **

_Emma walked down the stairs, her heart beating faster. She continued her walk until she stood in front of him, "And it happens to remind me a lot of yours"_

"_What is your name then?" Ross asked._

_Emma sighed, "It's Emma Geller-Green."_

--

Ross' mind wandered back to the previous moment.

Did she just say that her name was _Emma Geller-Green_?

He shook his head and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds.

When he opened them again, he saw his daughter starring back at him with eyes so much like his own.

"Oh my God…" he whispered, "It's really you, Emma?"

Emma smiled broadly, "I could check again if you want?"

"No, you don't have to." he said, "Do you mind if I gave you a hug?"

Emma just stood there, stunned. Then she managed to say; "I – I don't know if I'm ready…"

Ross looked disappointed, "Oh… okay."

"It's not because I don't wanna get to know you." Emma assured him, "I'm just not really a fan of near contact with people I don't know that well."

"Then can we set something up one day?" Ross asked, "Dinner or something?"

"Not just us, huh?" Emma begun, "'Cause I'm not sure that I can handle being alone with you already."

"I'll be there." Mike announced from his seat.

Emma turned around and smiled at him, "Thank you Mikey. I'll love that."

"No problemo, Ems." Mike laughed.

"You know each other?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, Mike brought me here." Emma said, "But I'll explain you further over dinner. How about my place tomorrow?"

"Um yes…" Ross begun, "But where do you live?"

"I think you know the apartment well enough." Emma said and walked towards the door, "It still has purple walls, just so you're prepared."

Ross just looked at her.

When she reached the door she looked at him again, "I'll invite the other guys too. I'm sure Erica wouldn't want to miss this."

And with that, she was out the door.

--

"Mike?"

Mike turned around to find his uncle looking at him.

Ross gestured to one of the seats and sat down next to him.

"How long have you known Emma?" Ross asked.

"Not long." Mike told him, "Only around a week or something."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She wanted to do that herself when she was ready." Mike said.

"But still!" Ross argued, "I'm your uncle."

"Yeah," Mike stood up, "And she's my cousin. I'll respect her wishes."

Ross was taken aback by Mikes maturity, "Eh… okay."

"And will you please not tell anyone about her being here in New York. She needs time to get to know you before Monica gets to know anything."

Ross just nodded and watched Mike walk out the room.

--

"Hey girls."

The four of them turned around and saw Emma standing in the doorway.

"Emma?" Shelly greeted, "How did it go?"

"It went okay." Emma sighed and sat down on a free chair.

"Describe it." Erica smiled.

"Well…" Emma began, "We didn't talk much. It was just so weird seeing him, you know? I've imagined this moment since I was like 8 years old and my dad died… I imagined what it would be like to meet my real dad, you know?"

"Yeah." Sophie said, "You called your sisters father dad?"

"Hmm-mm," Emma mumbled, "I've known him since I was 3. He was there for me, you know? And it was like he was my father, but then he died, and…"

"I'm sorry." Shelly rubbed Emma's hand.

"But anyway." Erica said, "What happened?"

"With Ross?"

They nodded.

"I went down there and told him who I was, and ended up inviting him to dinner, you guys have to be there too." Emma smiled.

"Why?" Sandra asked, chewing a biscuit.

"Because I'm not comfortable around him yet, and Erica needs to cook."

"He-ey!" Erica said, "Can't you do that yourself?"

Emma shook her head, while Sandra explained;

"She's not the worlds best chef. She's like her mother, burning everything she touches."

Emma rolled her eyes; "Anyway. You wanna get outta here, or what?"

The other four nodded and they paid for their coffees and hurried out the door.

* * *

_Okay, this chapter was rather short, but the next one should be here soon. I just don't have so much time, and it's irritating me too. But anyways, leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa_


	21. The First Fight

_Okay, next chapter is up! Sorry for the long wait, but I've had so much to do! _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them…

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 21. **

**The First Fight **

"Hi Emma."

"Oh, hi Ross." Emma said when she opened the door.

Ross looked at her, nervous, "Can I, eh… uh, come in?"

"Yes, of course." Emma said.

She let him, and he realized that all of his niece and nephews were already there.

"So, what are we having?" JJ asked.

--

After dinner, Ross and Emma went out on the balcony to have some time alone to talk.

"So…" Ross began.

"Yeah." Emma nodded.

"It's definitely very weird to see you again." Ross said, "And like this, I mean, you look like Rachel."

"Thank you." Emma smiled, for being told that she looked like her mother, was probably the biggest compliment anyone could give her.

"I mean…" Ross continued, "Last time I saw you, you were just a baby girl…"

"Hmm…" Emma played with her fingers. She was regretting this meeting more and more. She had no idea of what to say to him!

"It's also weird that you'd get this apartment." Ross said, desperately trying to take contact to his daughter, "I mean, I spend so much time here with your mom…"

"You know what?" Emma said, looking at him, "I cant do this. I cant talk to you. It' just too weird."

"What?"

"I have no idea of what to say to you. I'm sorry." Emma said, "I'm so, so sorry. I cant do this right now."

The words hit him like a ton of bricks. This were the words Rachel used 20 years ago, when she got on that plane.

Emma sighed and went to go inside, when Ross grabbed her hand.

He couldn't let her go now. He couldn't just give up on his daughter.

"Emma, no!" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"You cant just give up now."

"I don't know. It's too hard." Emma said.

"But you're not even trying!"

"But I have no idea of what to say to you!"

"I know." Ross admitted, "But we gotta at least try, Emma. I mean, I've missed 20 years of your life, I wanna be there for the rest."

"Who's fault is it, that you've missed 20 years of my life?" Emma yelled.

"Well, I don't take all the blame!" Ross said, "A big part of it, is definitely your mother's."

"What?" Emma exclaimed, "How?"

"Well she hung up on me and changed your number. It's her fault, everything!"

"Have you considered she did that because of you?" Emma asked.

"I know I was mean, but still!" Ross yelled, "She went a little over the edge."

"No she didn't! She did what she thought was best for me!"

"Oh, so the best for you is not having a father growing up?" Ross asked.

"Not having a father?" Emma said, "You have no idea if I grew up with a dad!"

And with those words, she left Ross speechless on the balcony and went into an empty living room.

Ross just looked after her.

Then he decided to go in there and find out what the hell she meant by that.

He climbed inside and looked at her, "Do you care, uh, explaining this further for me, maybe?"

"I had a dad!" Emma said, "My mom's husband, he was my dad. She met him when I was three! And he was there ever since."

"Was?"

"Well, he's dead now…" Emma said, "But that was 15 years ago. I'm over that now!"

"Then you wasn't that old!" Ross said, "Why don't you want a dad now?"

"Because I'm fine. I have my mom…" Emma sighed, "And she's everything I'm gonna need. And I'm definitely not gonna be with my real dad, if he's just gonna try and turn me against my mom, 'cause she and I, are way too close to that."

"I'm sorry." Ross said, "I didn't mean to turn you against your mom, I just wanted you to know that it wasn't just me who…"

"Oh, I know." Emma said, walking closer to him, "I know. My mom have told me the whole truth. Not just some lie. I know she was partly at fault, actually mostly, but on the other hand… I think this was good too."

"What do you mean?" Ross asked, touching her arm.

"That arrangement you guys made, would have confused me a lot when I was young, but you know…" Emma shrugged, "Don't take this the wrong way, 'cause I've dreamed about having my real dad… like for ever. But I just sorta, you know, fit in?"

Ross nodded, "I missed you a lot, Emma."

"I missed you too." Emma said, giving Ross a hug.

"I'm sorry if I seemed pushy and stuff, but I just wanted… you know."

"I know, and I wanted to know you too. I was and am still, just a but insecure." Emma laughed.

"Don't be." Ross said, "I would never judge you. You're my little princess."

"Thank you." Emma said, smiling at him.

"So?" Ross said, "Even though this was a complete disaster, do you think we should repeat it?"

* * *

_Soo, this chapter was a last moment filler. I've actually decided to just explain their moment later on, (I've actually written the next chapter) but then I decided on this instead after some reviews I got, and yeah, this was actually better. So thanks! And hey – don't forget to review this chapter, my friends. Thanks, Stessa.._


	22. News

_Hi everyone, the next chapter is up now. Thanks for the reviews. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own FRIENDS or JOEY

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 22. **

**News**

_Around a month later …_

"Gracie?" Alex opened the door to Gracie's room, "Are you ready to go sweetie?"

Gracie looked up from her suitcase, "Yeah aunt Alex, two seconds. I cant get all my clothes to fit into this thing…"

Alex stepped into the room and looked into Gracie's suitcase, "Why do you need so much clothes anyway?"

"My mom is Rachel." Gracie said, "That should be answer enough."

Alex just smiled and sat on the suitcase while Gracie sipped it.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Alex stood up, "Come on. We have a flight to catch."

--

"Wow." Emma smiled when she looked into the room, "You've certainly cleaned here."

"I couldn't move in with all the dust and everything." Erica mumbled, "But now I'm actually your roommate, how does that feel?"

"Quite good." Emma smiled and hugged her, "We're gonna have so much fun."

"Just promise me one thing." Erica asked.

"Anything."

"When you and Jack are gonna have sex, could you please sleep in his place, 'cause hearing my best friend and my brother doing it, is not one of my wishes."

Emma laughed, "That I'm afraid I cant promise you."

So much had changed that month.

Jack and Emma had had their first date, which had became quite a success, and they were soon a couple.

Sandra had moved all her stuff into the dorm, leaving Emma with a empty spare room, which Erica now occupied.

JJ had decided to go to collage in New York too. After he got to know the guys, he couldn't imagine not being there to hang out with them.

Ben and Shelly were still planning their wedding.

Mike and Sophie had bought a car together. An old one, but the whole gang could use it if they wanted to.

Ross and Emma's first meeting had really been bad, but they'd decided to give it one more shot, and soon Emma was willing to accept him. They now saw each other often. In fact, he was in the kitchen right now, playing cards with Sophie and JJ.

"No!" Sophie mocked, "You're too good. I don't wanna play anymore."

"Come one Soph." Ross said, "I'll try not to be good."

"Yeah right." JJ said, "We give up. You win."

Ross just looked at them and shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's Sandra and Mike?" Emma asked when she came out of Erica's room.

"I don't know." JJ said, "But Jack, Ben and Shelly are doing something about the wedding."

"Hmm." Emma looked thoughtful.

"But I got to go." Ross said, "I'll see you princess."

"Bye Ross." Emma smiled.

She hadn't really gotten around to call him dad yet, but she was getting there.

Ross hugged her and left the apartment.

"We'll leave too." Sophie said, "The new roommates need time together."

JJ smiled and the two of them followed Ross.

--

"How are you doing hon?" Rachel asked her daughter, when they were sitting in the airplane.

"I'm doing good." Gracie smiled, "God, I'm so excited! I'm really happy that the doctors let me go here."

"Yeah, but you have a few check ups over there now." Rachel informed her.

"What?" Gracie said, "I though they were over now. You know with the new kidney and everything."

"They're still not sure if your body is going to handle it. Your numbers have been going up a little."

"Aw man." Gracie said, then she smiled at her mom, "But we're still going to see Emma. That's all that matters."

Rachel winked at her, "I love you, Grace."

"Love you too mom."

--

"No mom," Jack said, "You can't meet her yet."

"Why not?" Monica asked and looked at her son.

"Because she's not ready yet. But you'll meet her at your birthday. I'll bring her."

"Okay." Monica gave in, "But you can at least tell me her name."

"It's Emma." Jack said.

"Pretty."

--

Emma and Erica were eating dinner, when there was a knock at the door.

Emma stood up and opened up.

A smile crept across her face when she realized who it was;

"Mom?"

It only took her two seconds to be embraced in a deep hug.

* * *

_Okay, I'll be back with the next chapter already tomorrow I think. I should most likely have time to do it__. Leave a review, anyway Thanks, Stessa. _


	23. Remembering

_Hi, next chapter is here. Thanks for the reviews, I love them._

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own them.

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 23. **

**Remembering **

"It's so good to see you!" Rachel exclaimed looking at her first born with tears in her eyes, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too mom!" Emma said, pulling her into the apartment.

After, came Joey, Alex and Gracie.

Emma turned around and looked at her little sister, "Oh my God Grace!" she hugged her, "How's everything going?"

Gracie smiled and pulled up her shirt, "Scar number 4 to the collection, but it's going okay."

"I feel so bad about not being there." Emma told her.

"I know, but you had your own stuff to do." Gracie said.

Erica, who had been looking at the family reunion with a smile on her face, now cleared her throat.

"Oh God!" Emma said, "This is Erica. She's my roommate, and uh, also Monica and Chandler's daughter."

"Wow." Rachel's smile became brighter, "I haven't seen you since the day you were born!"

"Hi aunt Rachel." Erica waved, "It's good to see you… in real, I mean."

"Can I have a hug?" Rachel asked, opening her arms.

"Of course!" Erica said embracing her, "This is so unbelievable."

They parted and Erica looked at Joey and Alex, "Oh my God, Joe!" she smiled.

"Hi Erica." Joey said, "You've grown much since I last saw you."

"Yeah," Erica said, crossing her arms, "Why did you stop seeing us, and stop coming and calling?"

Joey sighed, he'd obviously changed a lot since he got married, but the main reason was totally different, "Well… I'll tell you some day Erica, I don't know if you'll understand. I have to talk to your parents first…"

"Oh…" Erica said, disappointed, "Hi Alex, what have you been up to?"

"Well, I obviously married Joey." Alex said.

Erica nodded, and looked at Gracie, "Hi," she smiled, "We haven't met? I've been dying to meet you!"

Gracie gave her a hand, "My name is Gracie, but I think you know that."

"Hmm, and I'm Erica." Erica said while shaking Gracie's hand.

"Wow," Rachel said looking around in the apartment, "I cant believe I'm here again, last time I was here I was saying goodbye to everybody before I had to leave for Paris. This is so weird."

"And I have your old room." Emma said, "Erica told me all about this."

"Can I have a look?" Rachel asked heading towards the door.

"Sure."

Rachel opened the door and looked inside.

Not much had changed. The colour of the walls were different. Emma's bed didn't stand at the exact same place in the room, but else, everything was pretty much the same.

Rachel remembered all the good times in this room.

Back when she was moving out, and her and Monica had that stupid fight. It had been full of love in spite of everything.

She remembered Hotel Monica´, and how fun it'd been staying there, even though it had only been for one night.

But still, the best thing she could remember, was all the time spend with Ross in this room. All the fun times, and all the bad times, and of course, all the passionate times.

The time with Ross had really been the time of her life, but she had moved on.

--

When Rachel came into the living room again, she saw the other 5 eating around the coffee table.

"Were you remembering, Rach?" Joey asked.

Rachel nodded, "It's so weird to be back here. It's like, my entire history with Ross, you know? Everything…." She looked at the table, "I mean, this is where we broke up, you know? But it's also where we got together, but then again also where I found out he and Emily were getting married. This is so full of memories."

"I know…" Joey said, "When I didn't have a roommate, I remember coming in here in the night, when Monica and Chandler were asleep to watch TV."

"Yeah well," Rachel smiled, "But then I moved in and you got your TV back."

They laughed.

"So, where are my kids?" Alex asked.

"JJ is with Sophie, I don't know where they went." Emma said, "But they just left, and Sandy have been out with Mikey all day."

"Mike?" Rachel questioned.

"Phoebe and Mike's the youngest." Erica explained.

"So Ems?" Rachel asked, "Have you talked to any of them?"

Emma shook her head, "Well, except for Ross, we've been spending some time together these days, but he promised he wouldn't tell the others about it."

Erica nodded, "We've decided to make it a surprise on my moms birthday. But we haven't been able to plan it, before Gracie came."

"What do you need me for?" Gracie asked.

"We need to take a picture with all of the old friend's kids in it, we were going to do it here, that's how we met Emma." Erica said, "And then we wanted her and JJ and Sandra in it, but then she told us about you, and we wanted you in it too."

Gracie nodded, "But it's not like any of them know me."

"But you're still kid of one of the friends."

Gracie smiled, "Then I'd be happy to be in it."

"Mom?" Emma asked, but found her mom in deep chock right next to her, "Mom?"

"You've… you've talked to… Ross?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, he was here two hours ago." Emma smiled.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick." Rachel whispered, "What did he say?"

"He was happy to see me." Emma smiled, "But then again, he also told me that I looked like you."

Rachel smiled, "Yeah, you're my baby girl."

A knock on the door, interrupted the whole conversation.

"Come in." Erica yelled.

The door opened, and they all saw a very chocked Ross.

* * *

_I'll try to update again one time in the weekend. And, leave me a review, and you'll make my day. Thank you, Stessa. _


	24. Note

_Hii… Okay, next chapter is here. Thanks for all the reviews. And eh, I got some questions about their looks, and I can try to give you a picture if you want to? Hmm, Erica, i guess, looks a lot like Anna Faris (she was Erica in the show) in my head, and Jack is kind of blurry, maybe dark hair and green eyes.. I don't know. Sophie is a lot like Phoebe, white hair, but short in stead. Mike Jr. is a mix between Phoebe and Mike. Milkey skin and brown curly hair, I think. JJ have Joey's olive skin and dark hair, but is very skinny like Alex. Sandra have Alex's white hair, but Joey's skin and Joey's brown eyes. Ben is like Ben in the show, just older. I don't know what Shelly will look like, she's just normal, I think. Gracie will be all Rachel too, like Emma, except Emma have Ross' eyes. Was that good enough? If you need to know more, give me a write, k? _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them. But I do love them :D

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 24. **

**Note**

Rachel sat in shock at the couch.

Emma stood up, confused.

Ross starred into space.

Finally Rachel managed to talk;

"Ross? What are you doing here?"

Ross didn't answer.

"What's wrong with him?" Emma asked.

"Oh…" Rachel realised the problem, "When he's chocked, he usually do that. He did that when I told him I was pregnant with you."

Emma cooked and eyebrow, "Shouldn't we do something?"

"Just let him cool down a bit." Erica assured her, "He did that back when Ben told him he was getting married to Shelly. I was there, it was NOT pretty."

"Ben is getting married?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Erica said, "He is in his late 20s, it's about time."

"Yeah right." Rachel remembered, then she looked at Ross, "Maybe I should talk to him."

She stood up and walked across the living room till she reached to doorway.

"Ross?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face, "Ross?"

He kept starring into space.

"Do you want anything? Some water?"

"No…" Ross said.

"I understand if you're shocked, but you must have seen this coming?" Rachel asked.

Ross nodded, his eyes wide open, "Yeah of course."

"You wanna come sit down?" Emma asked from the living room.

Ross nodded and Rachel took his hand and let him to the couch.

"Oh my God, Joey." Ross said, snapping out of his trance when he saw his friend.

"Hi Ross." Joey said, "You remember Alex right? We're married now."

"Yeah, hi." Ross said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Rach."

"Oh…" Ross mumbled, "How do you know each other?"

"Just some stuff." Rachel answered.

"Here is some water." Gracie said.

"Rach, I told you I didn't want anything." Ross pushed the water away.

"Eh Ross?" Rachel said, "I'm over here. That's Gracie."

"Oh…" Ross said, "Gracie who?"

"Me." Gracie said in her own adorable way.

"And you are?"

"I'm Rachel's daughter."

"But Rachel's daughter is Emma." Ross said.

"And me." Gracie said, uncomfortable.

She looked at Emma, seeking for help.

"I, eh, sorry I didn't tell you about her Ross, I was planning to, I really was, but then I decided to not."

"Emma!" Rachel said.

"Sorry mom."

"Well then." Rachel said, "Come with me Ross. I'll tell you everything. And we can talk, okay? We need this."

Ross nodded, "The balcony?"

Rachel smiled and stood up, "Just my thought."

--

"No, really. You should get that one." Mike told JJ, "It's better. Believe me."

"I don't think so." JJ said, "What do you want Sandy?"

"Hmm, the bacon burger I think." Sandra answered.

"I'll just have a veggie burger." Sophie said, closing the menu.

The four of them were having dinner at McDonalds.

If you could even call it dinner.

"Oh, are you a vegetarian?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah, have been a long time." Sophie said, "I got it from my mom. She's too."

"I don't understand why you wanna do that." Mike said, "Nothing can beat a red steak."

Sophie shook her head, "That's your opinion, I think it's murder. Cold blooded murder."

"What's wrong with you?!" JJ yelled.

"Calm down Joey!" Sandra said, "Sophie is Sophie and if she wants to eat salad, then let her, okay?"

"You know what I've been thinking about?" Mike asked.

"What?" Sophie questioned.

"What to get Ben and Shelly, you three wanna get in on something?"

"Yeah, I think that could be arranged…" Sandra smiled.

--

"There's no-one home." Phoebe said, knocking at the door again.

"It's so weird." Monica said, "They're never home. I think it's time to use the spare key that Jack gave me?"

"Monica, that key was for emergency's." Phoebe lectured.

"This is an emergency!" Monica insisted, "My kids have gotten weird."

"I see your point. Open the door."

"Just my thought."

Monica inserted the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Maybe they're hiding something." Monica said, "Let's try and find it."

"Yai!" Phoebe exclaimed, "Just like me and Rach used to look after your Christmas presents."

Monica gave her a killer look and went to the kitchen table, where she found a note.

She took it up and began to read.

_Hi Jack. I'm going to Emma's with JJ. We're meeting Ross over there, and we have to beet him at poker. After that we're meeting Mike and Sandy for pizza. I dunno, I think they have something going on the two of them, but one couple in this group should be enough, you and Emma can easily ruin it if you're like Ross and Rachel at all. Anyway, say hi to Ben and Shelly from me, kay? Bye, Sophie._

"Phoebe, will you take a look at this?"

Phoebe took the note and read it over, "What is going on?"

"I don't know," Monica said, "But I'm gonna find out, that's for sure…"

* * *

_Okay, I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter, but the next part should be here soon. Remember to leave me a review, Thanks, Stessa._


	25. Run Away

_Hmm, this chapter was originally different, but I felt like I owed you guys something, specially the true Ross/Rachel fans. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, but while I'm writing this, I'm definitely watching it ;)

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 25. **

**Run Away **

Ross looked at Rachel with a smile on his face.

He couldn't believe she was actually there.

It was surreal.

Rachel gave him a weak smile, and he suddenly remembered why they were standing at the balcony.

They were going to talk.

"So…" Rachel sighed, "I feel like I owe you some sort of sorry?"

"What?" Ross snapped out of it, "Sorry? For what?"

"For everything." Rachel said.

Her voice was quiet and she was very serious.

"Oh…" Ross said, "For all that with Emma?"

"Hmm-mm," Rachel nodded, "And also, if you need to know anything, just ask me, okay? I'll try my best to answer all you wanna know."

"What's the…" Ross thought about it, "What's the deal with uh, Gracie? Your daughter?"

"You mean with her, or with her father?"

"The last?"

"That's really the one question that I cant answer you right now." Rachel said, "But the deal with Gracie, you know, you doesn't know her at all, you don't know who she is, but… she's really sick."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has diabetes." Rachel said, "And I know that it doesn't sound as much, 'cause in this world, who doesn't have diabetes, but the problem is that it's really, really bad. She can't do anything. Everything the doctors try is not working."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ross said.

"Yeah," Rachel whispered, "They just gave her a new kidney… for the fourth time. So… hopefully.." she crossed her fingers.

Ross didn't know what to say.

She smiled at him again and sighed.

"But…" Ross said and looked at her hand, "You aren't married anymore?"

"No," Rachel shook her head, "I've been alone with her and Emma since she was born. It was terrible, 'cause I've never been good with hospitals, and I've had to go with her. There was this one time, when she got sick in the middle of the night. She was stiff and she couldn't breathe. Her machine started going off and I had to give her an injury. Emma had to help me, I couldn't do it alone."

She was in tears.

"I don't know what to say." Ross said, "You need a hug?"

"Yeah," Rachel whispered.

Ross opened his arms and embraced her in a hug.

"You know," he whispered, "You've changed a lot, I can feel."

"And you haven't changed a bit." Rachel answered.

Ross laughed and pulled apart, "Is that good or bad?"

"That's good." Rachel said, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Ross said.

They stood in silence for awhile and just looked at each – and at the city. They savoured the moment of surrealness and of seeing each other again.

Rachel was getting her act together. She knew they had to talk about what happened that day. And she knew she had to begin it.

"Ross?" she tried again, "I really do think we need to talk about… that day?"

"Look Rach," Ross said, "I'm sorry I said all those things to you. And you need to know, I didn't mean a single word of them. I swear, I didn't!"

"I'm not accusing you, Ross!" Rachel said, "I just wanted to have a chance to apologise."

"What do you mean?"

"All those things you said… even though you said them, I didn't have the power to take your daughter away. No-one has that power, Ross. And I just… I just don't understand…"

"What, Rach?" Ross asked, "What don't you understand?"

"Why you didn't do anything?" Rachel exclaimed, "Why you didn't go over there. Why you didn't try to see us again? It hurt Ross, it really did."

"Hurt?"

"I mean…" she trailed off and choose her words carefully, "I just got the feeling that… that we didn't mean anything to you Ross. And I know it's stupid, 'cause I knew we meant everything to you back then, but…"

"Back then?" Ross interrupted.

Rachel blushed a little, but continued, "You know what I mean…" she sighed, "And, and also… I'm not very good at stuff like that. Feelings, commitments. I tend to run away all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm trying to avoid dealing with something, I tend to run away Ross, you know that. And I guess, I guess, that I just… I was just running away. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise Rachel." Ross said, "You've done a lot of dump things in the past, but I have too… and Emma is here now, and so are you."

"Yeah, but I'm not staying, Ross."

"But you just got home."

"This isn't home Ross." Rachel said, "Paris is…"

"Paris is your home?" Ross asked.

"Yes."

"But you have no-one to grow old with. No-one to be with. You're all alone."

"I have Grace." Rachel said.

"But what will you do when she moves away from home? Finds a guy and gets children?" Ross asked.

Rachel's face grew serious again, "You might have to consider Ross, that Gracie may never get to that part of her life. She can die suddenly."

"All right." Ross said, "That was insensitive for me to say, I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Rachel smiled, "But I'll come here visit often. And I'll try not to run away again if anything happens."

"That's good." Ross smiled, "'Cause I love you Rach."

"I love you too Ross." Rachel said, "But not in that way though."

"Yeah, I kinda got that when you left."

"That had nothing to do with that." Rachel said, trying to explain it to him again, "I left because I was doing what I do best…"

"..running away." Ross finished.

"Yeah," Rachel laughed. "But thank you for not killing me."

"You're welcome." Ross said, "But what happens now?"

"I don't know," Rachel said and looked at New York City, "We'll have to wait and see…"

* * *

_**THE END! **Nooo, I'm just kidding. Of course I'll write more chapters, I have so much more that have to happen in this story :) I'm sorry for this chapter, 'cause I know it's about the kids, but I'll have to add some real Friends action into it, right? Remember to leave a review! Thanks, Stessa. _


	26. Happy Days

_Woow, can you believe it? More than 100 reviews! This is really great for me, they make me happy! So, keep them coming! Thanks :)_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them. But I must admit, I really wish I did. And no-one can stop me…

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 26. **

**Happy Days **

"Okay," Erica said, "Shelly is gonna take the picture, and the rest of us, are gonna smile."

"No Erica." Jack said, "We are gonna look totally angry at the picture we're gonna give mom at her birthday."

Sandra and Emma giggled a little.

"It's a quarter past 3, and I'm not amused." Erica gave them an angry look.

But that didn't stop Sandra and Emma from giggling.

"Are you sure you want me in it?" Gracie asked, "I could take the picture and Shelly could be in it?"

"Shut up Gracie." Shelly smiled, "Do I look like a kid from the gang?"

Gracie shook her head.

"Do you look like a kid from the gang?"

"Okay stop it!" Rachel said, "Just because she's the youngest, doesn't mean you have to spell it out for her. I was the youngest of us, I've been there. That's no fun!"

"Sorry." Shelly smiled, padding Gracie's hair, "You're just so adorable."

"Well, that's any 14 year old girl's dream to hear." Gracie replied sarcastically.

"Okay, be quiet!" Ben told them.

"Aw Ben, we are quiet." Sophie smiled, giving him a loving stare.

They were all gathered in Emma and Erica's apartment the next day.

All the kids were fooling around in front of the bench, while Erica (with no luck, I must add) was trying to control the others.

Rachel, Ross, Joey and Alex were looking at them with smiles on their faces.

They had agreed that Shelly shouldn't be in this picture anyway, 'cause she wasn't a kid from the gang. That would have been the same if Mike or Alex had been in the other picture.

Shelly had been okay with it, she knew it wasn't about making a new group of six people now. It was about finding happiness with all of them, and she didn't belong in a picture like this. But as you heard, Gracie was slightly disagreeing.

"Are you sure you don't want to be in it?" she tried again.

"Shut up Grace."

"Okay," Erica tried again, "Have every girl done their make-up, so we don't have to break to whole thing up like last time, _Sophie_?"

"Again," Sophie said, "I couldn't be more sorry."

"Don't listen to her Soph." Emma smiled, "It's just that time of the month."

"Too much information!" Mike told her.

"Sorry Mikey." Emma giggled, "Didn't see you there."

"I think Erica wants to say something!" Sandra whispered.

"Oh," Sophie looked at Erica, "Sorry Bing."

"Can't we just do it?" JJ asked, "My legs are sleeping?"

"Yeah we can finish this." Erica said, "If everyone would just SHUT UP!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Shelly whined, but when Erica gave a killer look, she disappeared behind her camera again.

"Now." Erica said, finally getting silence, "Ben, Jack, Sophie and I will be in the back. In the middle is Sandra, Mikey and Emma."

"Excuse me?" Emma interrupted, "Why do I have to be next to two 16 years old? Why cant I be in the back like the rest of you guys? I'm the second oldest!"

"Yeah maybe." Erica said, "But you're really not as tall as the rest of us. You'll be in the middle."

Emma crossed her arms and looked mad.

Erica choose to ignore it, "In the front is JJ and Gracie, okay?"

"Can't I stand too?" JJ asked, "I don't feel like sitting?"

"Just do it JJ!" Sandra told him.

"Get in your positions." Erica said.

But when they all began to move, it didn't end exactly like Erica wanted it.

Ben, Sophie, Jack and Emma ended in the back. With Jack's arm around Emma.

In the middle were the three 16's, JJ, Sandy and Mike.

Gracie was sitting in the front with a big smile.

While Erica herself, ran around to try and fit in the back. But she ended at the floor with a protective arm around Gracie instead.

"All right." Shelly said, "Smile…."

"Now, are you sure you don't want to be…"

They all took a deep breath……

"…in it?"

"SHUT UP GRACIE!"

--

"We'll just sit here until they come home." Monica told Phoebe.

"Monica, why cant we just leave them alone?"

"Because, they're our children!" Monica said, "And I don't even feel like I know them anymore!"

"Monica, how often did you talk to your parents when you were that age?"

"Not often. They were a pain in the ass!"

"Do you think it could be possible that our kids now think that we're a pain in the ass?" Phoebe asked.

"No, that's not possible." Monica assured her.

"I don't think you realise the situation here, Monica." Phoebe said.

"Whatever," Monica exclaimed, "I'm waiting here till they get home."

--

"Did you see our kids back there?" Ross asked Rachel, when they were walking towards Central Perk.

"Yeah, it's like a dream coming true for me." Rachel smiled, "I thought this day would never happen. To tell you the truth, I was dreading the day, but now it's just… perfect." she sighed in happiness.

"It's great to have you back Rach."

"And it's great to be back."

"Good." Ross smiled at her, "Now I know someone who also will be very happy to see you."

"Who?" Rachel asked, "Monica?"

"No…" Ross smiled and opened the door till Central Perk, "Someone who works in here."

"Gunther?"

"Cleaver as always." Ross smiled, "Come on."

--

"It's really good to see that JJ and Sandy have become so good friends with the others." Alex told Joey.

"Hmm-mm," Joey mumbled, "Did you see Ross and Rachel?"

Alex smiled, "You mean the obvious flirting?"

"No-no." Joey said, "They're always like that when they're together, I was thinking about that look they both had in their eyes when they saw Emma chatting with Ben."

"I know." Alex said, "They were so happy."

"Yeah, I know it have been killing them to let them be apart. I mean, Emma couldn't remember Ben, but he must have been remembering her."

"Yeah," Alex sighed, sitting on Joey's lap, "Do you think we should go to bed? We're not young anymore."

"I know, but I have something in my mind."

"You do, do you?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah, baby." Joey smiled and pushed his wife onto their hotel bed.

--

"Bye sweetie." Jack said, kissing Emma.

"Bye, bye. I'll miss you." Emma replied.

"I'll miss you more, Ems." Jack told her, kissing her again.

"Not possible. I'll miss you the most."

"Makes me wanna puke!" Erica exclaimed from the couch.

Jack and Emma turned around to give her a killer look.

"Shut up." Jack told her.

"Now, I'm not agreeing on the puking or anything." Sophie told him, "But I'm really tired, can we go home now?"

"Of course." Jack said, "See you Ems."

She gave him one last kiss and he was out the door.

Jack caught up with Sophie on the street.

"Oh there you are." she smiled.

"Yeah, I cant say goodbye to her." Jack said, still in a dreamy voice.

"So, it's going well between you two?"

"Yeah…" Jack smiled, "I love her."

"But you just met her."

"I don't care." Jack said, "I love her. It's like… when I'm not with her, I'm not living…"

"Wow," Sophie said, "I think Jack has found his only one."

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm just a little scared of telling her I love her. If she's anything like aunt Rachel, she'll freak."

"That's right," Sophie said, "But on the other hand… if she's anything like uncle Ross, then she'll marry you in a month."

"So what do you suggest?" Jack asked, seeking for advise.

Normally he would ask his sister about these kind of things, but she was very close with Emma. He didn't know if it would be a very good idea.

"Me?" Sophie exclaimed, "I suggest you tell her."

"Just… tell her?"

"Yeah, it'll make you happy, and you'll fell better. And in all it's fairness, I think she loves you too. I can see it in her eyes."

"You do?"

"Hmm," Sophie said, opening the door to their building, "Just tell her, and then… what happens, happens.."

"You're not going to give me your everything happens for a reason speak again, are you?"

"No." Sophie said.

"Thank God." Jack mumbled and pulled the key into their door.

"But if you're not nice to me, I may have to repeat it again…." Sophie began, but she trailed off when she saw their mothers.

"Jack, Sophie." Monica began, "We have something we need to talk about…"

* * *

_Okay, hope you liked this chapter. I'll soon be here with the next chapter, and they should be coming day-to-day now, 'cause writing is a good escape from everything... My life is a mess right now, but I'm still gonna update, I promise! Remember to leave me a review, okay? Thanks, Stessa. _


	27. Decisions

_Hi, next chapter is up! Thanks for the reviews… And also, for the people who think as Rachel as selfish, and hates her, I know, it's true, she IS selfish. But if she wasn't, she wouldn't be Rachel, and I think her selfhishness is a big part of her character, even though I've tried to tone it down a little bit. 'Kay? Yes, I think so..._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them.

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 27. **

**Decisions **

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sophie exclaimed.

"We are here to talk to you." Monica told her.

"And?" Sophie continued, "That doesn't give you the right to barge into our apartment when we aren't home."

"Well, Sophie, you guys never return our calls." Monica continued.

Phoebe were just sitting there, ignoring the fact that her best friend was giving her daughter an ´earful´.

"Excuse us for wanting to have a private life!" Jack suddenly yelled.

"What?"

"Mom!" Jack continued, "You keep calling me and Erica 24/7, we're grownups now. We don't need you everyday. Once a week is fine!"

"I told you." Phoebe mocked.

Monica shook her head, "I don't want you to talk to me like that, Jack. I'm your mother!"

"Well, stop treating me like I'm 5 years old!"

"I'm taking care of you. You're my son for the love of God!" Monica shot back.

"Then, you're gonna have to respect me and my privacy." Jack told her, calming down, "Does dad know you're here?"

Monica got quiet and Jack nodded, "I thought so." he said.

"Where's Erica, by the way?" Phoebe asked, trying to brake the silence, "It's 11:30., she should be home by now."

"She is home, mom." Sophie said, "She has an apartment with one of our friends now."

"With who?" Monica asked.

"My girlfriend," Jack said, "Emma."

--

"Are you comfortable, sweetie?" Rachel asked her daughter.

"I'm very comfortable, mom." Gracie said.

"Good, I'm right in the bedroom if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, night mom."

"Night Grace."

Rachel kissed her daughters hair and stood up and went into the bedroom.

She dressed down and lay in bed.

She took a picture from her desk and looked at it. It was a picture Ross had given her earlier. It was from the day Mike was born. The last kid in the gang.

Rachel looked at the smiling faces.

She knew she'd have to break their hearts again.

Soon, she and Gracie would have to go home.

--

"Really, did she flip?" Erica asked.

"I'll say so." Jack said, "And when I told her that we wanted to have a private life, she lost her temper and the vein started to pup."

"Oh, that couldn't have been pretty." Erica mumbled into the phone.

"No, it really wasn't."

"But we still need to be good to her, or she'll probably kill herself." Erica told him.

"Okay, but I think our surprise at her birthday will make it up to her, don't you?"

"I just hope that nothing goes wrong…"

* * *

_So sorry for the short chapter. But the next one will be here soon, I promise. Leave a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	28. Birthday Girl

_Hi, I'm really sorry about the short chapter last time, but I think you're gonna like this :o) _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own FRIENDS; but is it okay for me to wish I do ?

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 28. **

**Birthday Girl **

_A few weeks later…_

"Happy birthday, mom!" Erica shrieked when Monica opened the door.

"Hi honey." Monica said, embracing her daughter, "How was the ride?"

"It was good, even though Mike decided to get travel-sick."

"It's not my fault!" Mike exclaimed behind her.

Monica laughed and gave her nephew a hug.

She greeted all her guests and walked into the room where Jack, Ben and Sophie were hanging two black sheets on a string, which were hanging between two walls.

"What are you doing?" Monica asked.

"It's a birthday surprise, aunt Monica." Ben explained.

"And I think you're gonna love it." Sophie smiled.

"Hey Jack?" Monica asked, "You promised me that you'd bring your girlfriend?"

"Yeah…" Jack thought about it, "She had to work, she's coming later on."

"Okay," Monica said, "I'll hold you on that."

She left the room and the three friends continued to struggle with the sheets which didn't want to hang like they wanted them to.

They were making a perfect surprise for Monica.

The black sheets were just a place for their surprise to hide.

--

Later, when everybody were gathered in the room with the sheets, Emma and the other guys were already behind them.

The party wasn't a big one; it was Monica, Chandler, Ross, Phoebe, Mike, Monica's parents and all the kids.

Jack and Erica stood up and asked them to be quiet.

Sophie, Mike, Ben and Shelly were right behind them.

"Mom," Erica began, "We all thought we ought to give you something special."

"Yes." Jack said, and handed her the old picture, "Do you remember this picture?"

Monica took it and looked at it, "Yeah, it's the whole gang. Right before we parted."

"Exactly." Erica said, "And you know I've always loved that picture, right? So I got this wonderful idea, that we should take one, with the new gang, because we were exactly 6 like you guys."

"But you didn't do that?" Monica asked.

Jack shook his head, "No, because we were going to take the picture in the apartment, it had to be the exact same way, but when we got there… There was a little surprise…"

"We did eventually take the picture." Ben said, handing her an envelope.

"It's in there." Mike said.

"But it's not with us." Sophie added, "There's a few more people."

"And I'm not in it." Shelly said, "I'm the photographer."

"Why?" Monica asked.

"Take a look." Ben smiled.

"Okay."

Monica slowly opened the envelope and took out the picture.

When she looked at it, her heart stopped, she could regonise those eyes everywhere… and that smile.

"Is this…?" Monica cried.

"Is this who?" Sophie asked.

"No, it cant be…" Monica trailed off, "But who are the others?"

"Now, I think it's a good time for you to get the second part of your present." Jack offered.

"And what would that be?"

"Come on…" Ben offered her his hand and helped Monica up.

"When you open these sheets, your real surprise will be there" Erica said, "Now, take a look…"

Behind the sheets, Rachel's heart was slowly leaving her body…

She would see Monica again.

This would be the best day of her life, but…

What if Monica didn't want to see her?

Rachel's heart raced, she wanted to get out.

She wanted to call the whole thing off.

But before she could do anything, the sheets slowly drifted apart, and Rachel was met by Monica's chocked face…

* * *

_Okay, I know I promised you a long chapter, but I don't know… I felt like this was a good place to stop for today… remember to leave me a review. Thanks :)_


	29. Stitches

_Hi guys. Next chapter is up! _

_**Disclaimer; **I wish I did own them, but…. I don't….

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 29. **

**Stitches **

Monica was in chock.

Was that…?

"Rachel?"

Rachel nodded nervous and jut kept smiling.

"Is that you?" Monica asked.

"Yes," Rachel managed to whisper, "It's me."

"Oh my God…" Monica said.

They looked at each other.

"Well come on then." Monica shrieked, "Give me a hug!"

Rachel stepped into Monica's arms and they embraced each other for a long time.

When they broke apart, both were in tears.

Phoebe poked Rachel's shoulder, "Well, hello stranger."

"Phoebs!" Rachel cried and hugged her.

Monica looked at the other people inside the sheets and caught Joeys eyes, "Aren't you gonna hug me, Joe?"

Joey smiled and gave her a hug, after that he and Chandler embraced in a manly´ hug.

"You guys." Joey smiled, "You remember Alex right?"

"Yeah," Monica said, "Your girlfriend."

"Wife now." Alex said and showed her finger off.

"Wow!" Phoebe said, "Why didn't I get invited Tribbiani?"

"Sorry Phoebs." Joey said, trying to calm her anger.

"Who was your best man?" Chandler asked.

"One of my friends," Joey looked sorry, "Eh, Claude."

"Who the hell is that?"

"A guy I met when we taped that movie in France." Joey explained.

"What happened after you got married?" Mike asked.

"Well, obviously, these two happened." Alex said, pointing at JJ and Sandra.

"You have kids Joe?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah."

"My name is Sandra." Sandra said, shaking Phoebe's hand, "And this is my brother JJ."

"Hey." he smiled.

Rachel was standing in the back with Gracie's hand in hers and Emma right next to them.

Suddenly Monica turned around and smiled.

"Let me guess," she said, "Emma?"

Emma smiled and went to hug her, "Hi Monica."

"It's really you?"

"Pretty much." Emma smiled.

Monica got tears in her eyes, "I cant believe it. My niece!"

Judy stood right behind them and looked at it. Emma was her grandchild. She would see her grandchild again.

"Hey Ems?" Rachel interrupted, "This is Ross' mother, Judy. Your grandma."

"Hi," Emma smiled, shy.

"Where's the bathroom, mom?" Gracie whispered to Rachel.

"I don't know." Rachel said, "Ask Sophie or Erica."

"Okay," Gracie said, looking at her stomach. Something was definitely wrong. The pain was killing her. She had to go see if it were the stitches or what was the cause of it.

She rushed to Sophie, who showed her the way.

When everyone had calmed down, Ross approached Rachel with a huge smile.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"It wasn't that horrible, was it?" Ross asked.

Rachel shook her head, "No. Mon haven't killed me yet, but I'm sure it'll come."

"Don't worry. I wont let her hurt you."

Rachel giggled, "It seems like Emma is on pretty good terms with your dad, huh?"

"They remind an awful lot of each other when you think about it."

"Yeah, scary, huh?" Rachel said.

"Yeah," Ross said, "Scary."

"Rach, Rach, Rach!" Monica cried, "You have to tell me how you and Joey know each other!"

Rachel smiled, "Yeah, but can't we go sit down, everyone?"

Monica nodded and they all went into the living room. All, except Sophie and Gracie who still were gone.

--

Rachel took a sip of her coffee and looked at the waiting faces.

She gave them a shy smile, and was about to begin, when Sophie rushed into the living room.

"Aunt Rachel?" she breathed.

"What's wrong, Soph?" Phoebe asked.

Sophie waved her off and turned to Rachel, "Rachel, I think something is wrong with Gracie."

"What?"

"She went into the bathroom 30 minutes ago. She asked me if I could wait. I don't know what the problem was, but I just heard a crashing sound. I think she fainted, but the door is locked!"

"What!" Rachel cried, getting up and rushing after Sophie.

"Oh no…" Emma began to cry, "Not again…"

"Come on, Ems!" Erica said, pulling in her hand, "We have to go see what's wrong with Gracie!"

They rushed off, and back were a few confused people.

Monica was the one to brake the silence, "Who's Gracie?"

Ross sighed, "It's Rachel's daughter."

"WHAT?" Monica and Phoebe yelled at once.

"We have to go check on her dad." Ben said.

And they all rushed up to find Rachel banging at the door.

"Gracie, answer me, honey." she yelled, "What's wrong? Can you hear me?"

"Do you have a spare key, Monica?" Emma asked her aunt.

Monica nodded and went down to get it.

Two seconds later she was back, and Rachel inserted to key in the lock and turned it around.

She opened the door and hold her breath.

Inside was Gracie, lying unconscious on the floor.

"Gracie!" Rachel cried, "Wake up sweetie."

"What's wrong with her, mom?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Rachel said.

"Check her stitches."

"Yeah, good idea." Rachel said lifting her blouse, "Yes, I think something is wrong in there."

"Here's some water." Erica said handing Rachel a glass.

Rachel took it and threw it in Gracie's face.

"Mom?" Gracie whispered.

"Shh.. it's okay, I'm right here, baby." Rachel whispered, hugging her child.

Emma turned around and looked at Jack, "Honey, maybe you should go call an ambulance?"

* * *

_Okay, I'll leave it here. I'm gonna hurry with the next chapter. Leave me a review, okay? Because if you doesn't write me, I don't know if anyone are reading this, and then I don't write more. Okay? So please, leave me a review! __Thanks, Stessa :o) _


	30. What Happened pt 1

_Okay, next chapter is up. Now I know that you guys are reading this, I was getting a little insecure about last time, but you're still there! Thanks for letting me know:o)_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them…

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 30. **

**What Happened pt. 1 **

Rachel paced around in the hospital, biting her nails.

This couldn't be happening.

Not that she knew what this´ was…

But, still…

Emma was there too.

The others have choosen to stay at Monica and Chandlers.

Erica and Jack had told Rachel that they'd tell the others a little about Gracie's disease, just so they were prepared.

Gracie was being examed right now. The doctors had told her, that they'd tell them what they knew as soon as possible.

Then, finally, a doctor approached them.

"Ms. Green?"

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is suffering from an appendicitis. Her appendix has been in pain for quite some time, but I think she haven't noticed because of the side affects the new kidney have given her, and the fact that she'd been so determined to get well soon. But anyway, we're able to remove her appendix, but we're not sure what it'll do to the kidney, because it haven't been that long since she got it. She might risk to loose it."

"Oh God." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry," the doctor told her, "I know all the things she have been through. As soon as she was brought in, I mailed her doctor in Paris. I feel so bad for her."

"Thank you for your concern." Rachel said, "Can I see her before the surgery?"

"Yes, of course. Come with me."

Rachel and Emma followed the doctor into a room, where Gracie was lying in her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mommy?" she cried.

"Shh, Grace, I'm right here." Rachel said and rushed to hug her.

"I don't want another surgery." Gracie said, "You promised that last time would be the last!"

"I know," Rachel assured her, "I know.. But you're gonna die if you doesn't get your appendix removed, honey."

"So what?" Gracie said, "I'm gonna die anyway."

"We don't have to discuss this again now, do we?" Rachel asked her daughter.

Gracie sighed, "No, all right. I wont mention it."

"Good luck, sweetie." Emma whispered, kissing her cheek.

"One of you only have to stay." Gracie said, "And I think mom should go back and talk to her friends."

"Yeah, I'll be happy to wait for Gracie, and I'll call as soon as she wakes up, mom." Emma smiled.

"No, I'm staying." Rachel said, "I can talk to them later."

"No, go home." Emma said, pushing her out of the room, "Say hello to them from me…"

--

"What could be wrong with Gracie?" Mike whispered to his sister.

"I don't know," Sophie whispered back, "We'll have to wait and see."

They were all seated in the living room, and they were talking about diabetes, but Sophie and Mike found it a lot more interesting to find out what the problem was.

"I just don't know if I'll be able to." Mike told her.

Suddenly a cab pulled up outside and they all looked out, to see Rachel climb out of it.

Monica rushed out and opened the door to drag Rachel in.

When they came into the living room, Rachel was in tears.

"What happened, aunt Rachel?" Jack asked, "She's not gonna die, is she?"

Rachel shook her head and sat down at the sofa next to Ross, who gave her a hug.

She was crying for some time, trying to cool down, but eventually she had stopped crying.

"Can you tell us what happened, sweetie?" Monica asked.

Rachel nodded, and cleared her troth, "It was her appendix. It's not a problem, they can remove it, but she might loose her kidney along with it. They're not sure it will be able to take the pressure. They can't stand much."

"Oh…" Monica said, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Rachel said, "She lost a kidney one time before, because she got a severe attack of pneumonia, and was sick for a long time. The other two times her body have just rejected them."

"She's been through a kidney operation 4 times?" Chandler exclaimed.

"Yes," Rachel said, "I don't know what to do if she looses this one too. She can't take it anymore."

"Oh, come here Rach." Phoebe said and hugged her.

"But hey," Joey said, "Claude was through this surgery 5 times, and it never worked, right?"

"Yeah." Rachel sighed.

"So?" Phoebe begun, "May I ask? How do you two have contact with each other?"

"Well, we should probably start at the beginning." Rachel offered, "And that's when I met Gracie's dad…"

--

_"Yeah, that's right Ems." Rachel small talked to her daughter, "You're turning 3 today, you're a big girl now… Yeah, you want mommy to make a cake?"_

"_Mommy!" Emma squeled. _

"_Yeah, I think it's this way." Rachel smiled. _

_She pushed the stroller down one aisle to look for bake supplies, but realized she was going in the wrong direction. _

"_Great…" she mumbled and went to turn the stroller around, but managed to stumbled into a pile of canned food with her butt. There was a high clatter and a loud crash, and every each of the cans landed at the floor. _

_Rachel looked embaressed around, her cheeks turning red, when all the people looked at her. _

"_God Emma, what do we do now?" she whispered._

_Then she decided to clean the mess up. _

_She sat down and begun to place the cans in their right places. _

"_Excuse me?" a voice interrupted, "Do you need help, American?" _

_Rachel was annoyed. People didn't like the Americans, and apparently she had some radar, and everybody knew she wasn't French. "No thank you, I'm good." she said and looked up._

_Her breath left her lungs. This guy was so handsome! _

"_I cant let you do this by yourself." the guy said, "My name is Claude by the way. And let me help you?"_

"_Okay thanks." Rachel smiled, "And my name is Rachel." _

"_That's pretty." Claude said, "And I assume that this little adorable girl is yours?" _

"_Yeah, that's Emma." _

"_She looks exactly like her mother." Claude said. _

"_Is that good or bad?" Rachel asked. _

_Claude smiled at her, "That's good. Definitely good. This girl is gonna grow up to be a beautiful woman."_

"_Thanks." Rachel said, blushing. _

_They worked in silence for about a minute, and then they were done. _

"_So?" Claude asked, "How old is this little princess?" _

"_Today is her third birthday." Rachel said._

"_Wow, congratulations little girl." Claude said, and looked at Emma. He turned to Rachel, "So do you need help to find anything?"_

"_Nah, it's okay." Rachel said, "I was looking for bake supplies, but I think I'm gonna skip that part, and just go home. Me and Emma will just watch some TV and play, right Ems?"_

"_Oh," Claude said, "I don't mean to sound rude, but where's this little girls father?"_

"_That's okay." Rachel said, "He lives in America, but we don't have any contact. It's just me and Ems alone over here."_

"_Wow." Claude said, "And do such a beautiful lady not have a boyfriend? I cant believe my ears!"_

_Rachel laughed, "You have to, 'cause there isn't many guys who'll accept this little precious girl."_

"_But she's so cute." Claude protested, "I can't let this pass me by. I'm taking you two out for birthday cake. I know a little café, you want to come?"_

_Rachel smiled and looked at Emma, "I think we might want to."_

_And with that, she and Emma followed Claude out of the store._

--

"You met him on Emma's third birthday?" Ross asked, "That was a long time since you moved!"

"Yeah well……" Rachel said, "I wasn't dating, you know? And I didn't entent to, but then I just met him, and… The first year over there I was practically crying me eyes out because of the way things ended with us."

"You were?" Ross asked.

"Yes," Rachel smiled, "But then I met Claude, and…"

"Tell us what happened?" Monica begged.

"After that birthday cake, he asked me and Emma out for dinner. And that was the best part, he always asked Emma too. And you know, after quite some time, we became a couple, and then he asked me to move in…"

--

_Rachel was sitting in her sofa, teaching Emma how to talk in French, when there was a knock on the door. _

"_Can I open?" Emma asked, excited. _

"_Of course, sweetie. It's probably Claude."_

"_Daddy!" Emma squeled and rushed out to open. _

_And it was, of course, Claude._

"_Hi my little girl!" Claude said, and swirled her around. _

_They went into the living room and Rachel greeted Claude with a kiss on the cheek._

"_Hi honey." Claude smiled. _

"_Oh, I've missed you!" Rachel exclaimed. _

"_I missed you too!" Claude said._

"_You missed me daddy, did you?" Emma asked._

"_Of course I did!" Claude smiled, "I missed you the most, princess!"  
_

"_Haha, mommy!" Emma said. _

_They always had a little contest going. _

_Whenever Claude was out working somewhere, they argued over who he missed the most, and when he came home, he always told Emma that he'd missed her the most. _

"_You know what, daddy?" Emma then said, "I've learned to talk in French, you wanna hear me?"_

"_Yeah, of course Emma." Claude said._

"_Okay," Emma smiled, "Je m'appelle Emma."_

"_Wow, Ems, that's so good!" Claude said, "You're a smart little girl."_

"_I'm smart…" Emma giggled and went into her room. _

"_So, I've missed you too much for just a peck on the cheek, now, kiss me for real."_

_Rachel smiled and went to kiss Claude, deep and needy. _

"_That was better." Claude smiled when they pulled apart, "So, I have to talk to you about something."_

"_What is it?" Rachel asked, fearing the worst. _

"_Come sit down." Claude said._

"_Okay, now you're actually scaring me." Rachel joked._

"_It's good stuff, I hope." Claude said. _

"_Okay, shoot."_

"_You know, we've been together for more than a year now and I love you so much."  
_

"_I love you too." Rachel said. _

"_Yeah, and I eh…" Claude got his act together, "I want to spend my life with you, so I'm asking you and Emma to move in with me?"_

"_Wow," Rachel muttered, she smiled at him, "I have to check this with Emma, but I can almost surely say that the answer will be; yes, yes, yes, YES! We'll move in with you!" _

_Claude smiled and hugged her tight, "I love you so much Rach."_

"_I love you too, babe." Rachel said, "But how's this gonna work? I mean, we agreed that we wouldn't put Emma in the middle of all your diabetes stuff… If we're gonna live together, she can't help but notice."_

"_I think we just need to sit down and talk to her about it. Tell her a little about it, and explain that it's just something I have to do, and that she shouldn't worry."_

_Rachel looked at him, "I bet you're right."_

"_I am right."_

"_Yeah I know." Rachel smiled, "Aren't you gonna make us some dinner? Emma and I have been missing your cooking."_

"_Okay," Claude said, "I'll get to work…"_

--

"So, you moved in with him?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah,"

"But when does Joey get into the picture?"

"I'll tell you…"

* * *

_Okay, I'm gonna cut this here, and say sorry about this chapter. I know this story is about the kids' life, but I need to explain what happened to Rachel and Joey and that… But the next chapter should move this story forward… Leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa._


	31. What Happened pt 2

_Hi, thanks a lot for the reviews for last chapter. I'm glad you liked it even though it mostly was Rachel/Emma. And also, the comments about Rachel letting Emma call Claude dad, I know what it's like not to have a father there for you, to only have your mom. And when you have that, you do everything to find something or someone else to see as a father figure. I've never really had another the way Emma had, but I've leaned on to my best friends dad, and I know, if he'd been married to my mom, I'd have called him dad too. Just so you know I have thought it through. I don't think Rachel should be ashamed of herself because of it, and I don't think she's the worst mother ever because she let Emma call Claude dad. Just to clear it up, k?_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, but I still like to think I do ;) lol

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 31. **

**What happened pt. 2. **

_Rachel was getting to her last box of stuff, when Claude came into the room. _

"_What's in that?" Claude asked, "Hopefully not more clothes, 'cause I think our bedroom is already full."_

"_No, don't worry," Rachel smiled, "I actually don't know what's in it. The old apartment wasn't that big, and this is one of the boxes I didn't have space enough to unpack. I cant remember what's in it."_

"_Okay, then look." Claude said. _

"_I will," Rachel said and opened up the box. Inside were old books and pictures. Rachel's heart skipped a beat when she saw an old picture of the gang on the top. She took it up and looked at it. _

"_Who's that?" Claude asked._

"_Oh," Rachel smiled, "That's my old friends."_

"_Can I have a look?"_

"_Yeah, of course." Rachel said, "Roomie."_

_Claude smiled and looked at the picture, "Is he one of your friends?" _

"_Who?" Rachel asked._

"_Joey." Claude pointed._

"_Yeah," Rachel said, "Do you know him?"_

"_Yes." Claude said, "I met him when we were taping ´Love In France´. Didn't you know? I talk a lot about him."_

"_No," Rachel said, "I know you've always been talking about a Joey, but I didn't think it was MY Joey."_

"_Your Joey?"  
_

"_Yeah, my friend." Rachel added._

"_But you don't still talk to him, do you?" Claude asked._

"_No, we cut the contact when I moved over here. Why?"_

"_I talk to him practically every week." _

"_You do?" _

"_Yes," Claude said, "He lives in L.A. now. And he has a girlfriend. Named Alex."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_That's cool." Rachel said, "Just don't tell him about me."  
_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't want him to know I'm with you. He's just gonna try and get me to talk to Ross."_

--

"But I thought you guys met?" Phoebe asked.

"We did," Joey said, "But that was around a year later, when Rachel and Claude had just gotten married…"

--

_"Are you serious?" Alex asked, "You want to have kids?"_

"_Of course!" Joey said, "We have to have someone to carry on the family name!" _

"_But…" Alex said._

"_Come on! You cant honestly tell me that you don't want kids?"_

_Alex thought about it, "Oh, I do want kids. Just not right now. I want to enjoy my hobbie first."_

"_Okay.." _

_There was a knock on the door, and Alex went to open. _

"_Oh hi Claude." she smiled._

"_Hi Alex." Claude said, "This is my wife Rachel. Rachel this is Alex. Joey's wife." _

"_Hi." Rachel said and shook her hand._

"_And this is Emma." Claude said. _

"_How old are you, little girl?" Alex asked, kneeing down till she was at eyelevel with Emma. _

"_Cinq." Emma said._

"_She is 5." Rachel laughed, placing her hands on Emma's shoulders._

_Alex stood up, "So, what are you doing here, Claude? Something bad didn't happen, did it?" _

"_No-no." Claude said, "Rachel just wanted to see Joey." _

"_Oh…" Alex said, "Do they know each other?" _

"_Yeah, they were friends in New York. Can we come in?" _

"_Of course," Alex said, and let them in. "Joey? We have company." _

"_Oh," Joey said, looking up from his sandwich, "Hi Claude. Who's your friend?" _

"_Eh, Joe?" Rachel asked, "It's me." _

"_Oh my God, Rachel?" Joey exclaimed. _

"_Hi Joey." Rachel smiled and gave him a hug. _

"_How do you know Claude?" _

_Rachel showed him her finger, "We've just gotten married." _

--

"And that was when I decided to, you know, be friends with Rach and Claude, I had a feeling that she needed it more then you guys did."

"Okay." Monica said, "But what happened to Claude?"

"Can't we talk about it some other time?" Rachel asked, "I'm not in the mood to relive the worst day of my life."

"Of course, sweetie." Monica padded her knee, "You tell us whenever you're ready okay?"

"Thank you."

"What time is it?" Erica asked.

"It's 9:30. We should probably head home." Sophie said.

"God, and I have work tomorrow!" Erica exclaimed, "How many cabs do we need?"

"Three." Jack counted.

"Okay, I'll get them." Erica said, and went into the kitchen to call.

"Thank you so much for everything, Mon." Rachel smiled, "I'll se you soon. Before Grace and I go back to France. And I'll promise to call you everyday then."

"You better." Monica said, and hugged her.

--

"Hi, what's going on?" Rachel asked Emma when she met her at the hospital.

"She's in her room now. They're done, but she's still asleep. They don't really know what's going on with her kidney yet."

"Okay," Rachel smiled, "Jack and Erica are waiting with a cab outside for you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma stood up, "Okay. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Of course." Rachel said, "I'm gonna be fine."

* * *

_Okay. End of chapter 31. There's gonna be more from the past in a future chapter, but I think we'll give Gracie some time to get better first. And hey – don't forget to review… Thanks, Stessa. _


	32. Emma's Story

_Hi, thank you so much for your reviews. _

_**Disclaimer; **I really don't own them :o)

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 32. **

**Emma's Story **

Gracie could hear the quiet beeps of a blood machine working right next to her.

She was feeling so low.

The lowest she had ever felt in her life.

Her blood pressure was probably just as low too.

She couldn't get herself to even open her eyes.

She relaxed completely and sighed.

Nobody responded at her sound, so she assumed that she was alone in the room.

She squeezed her eyes open, and realized that it was true.

She turned her head to look at the machine which was doing her blood work. It was regular machine. Why would they be different from the ones in Paris?

Gracie turned her head the other way to look outside the window.

It was dark outside.

Her eyes caught the big clock on the wall and realized that it was 2:30 in the morning.

Then her eyes caught a sleeping person in a very uncomfortable position in a very uncomfortable chair.

It was her mom.

She was always there.

Gracie wanted so much to just reach out and hug her, but she didn't have the strength. She wanted to have the comfort her mom always gave her. She needed it.

Gracie lay for awhile to try and say something, but she didn't manage. In the end, she finally let out a quiet moan.

Rachel woke up from her half hearted sleep to find her daughters eyes open.

She sat up in her chair and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Then she stood up and stretched herself before she sat down on the bed beside her daughter.

"How are you feeling, hon?"

Gracie cleared her troth, "I'm doing okay mom. Could I get some water?"

"Of course," Rachel stood up and filled the cup from Gracie's table with water, before handing it to Gracie, who gladly took it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence for awhile, and all Rachel could think of was how she was gonna tell her daughter the horrible news.

Gracie finally broke the silence and asked the question:

"What about my kidney?"

Rachel looked down and smoothed the bed sheets.

"I've lost it, haven't I?" Gracie asked.

Rachel didn't answer, she just kept smoothing.

"Mom?" Gracie said, lifting her chin up.

"Yes." Rachel whispered.

Gracie's eyes filled with tears and Rachel embraced her in a hug.

"There's nothing they can do. They're gonna perform the surgery tomorrow."

"Okay," Gracie sighed, "But I'm not doing it again, mom."

"I know." Rachel said, "You don't have to."

--

"So Emma?" Sophie asked, "How did your ´father´ die?"

It was around noon a couple of days later, and everyone were gathered in Emma and Erica's apartment to greet Rachel and Gracie ´home´.

"You wanna know?" Emma asked.

"Yeah."

"Aha."

"Sure."

They all replied differently, but nodded their heads.

"It's probably also better than my mother telling you. She'll just break down."

"Yeah," Joey said, "Tell them everything Emma."

"Okay." Emma begun, "I was 7 years old… and my mom was pregnant with Gracie, when my dad, Claude, got sick. Or, you know, worse. He got really bad… And then he got hospitalised 2 weeks before my moms due date. She spend most her time there, and I were with one of Claude's friends. And while my mothers water broke, she was actually at the hospital… then, I remember coming the day after…"

--

_**14 years earlier**…_

"_Okay Emma, you just go in there and ask the sweet lady at the desk, where your mom is, okay?" _

"_Okay." Emma nodded, and climbed out of the car, "Thank you for letting me stay with you."_

"_No problem. Say hello to your dad."_

_Emma smiled and closed the door. She looked at the big building in front of her, sighed and walked in. _

_When she came in, she asked the desk clerk where her mom was, and she told her the right direction._

_5 minutes later, Emma was shyly opening the door she meant had to be the right one. _

_She peeked inside, and saw her mom breastfeeding a little baby._

"_Mom?"_

"_Emma?" Rachel exclaimed, "Come in…! What are you doing here?"  
_

"_Visiting." Emma said and crept closer to the bed, "Is this my little sister?"  
_

"_Yes," Rachel said, "Her name is Gracie."_

"_Gracie." Emma looked thoughtful, "I like it. It's pretty."_

"_Hmm." Rachel agreed._

"_She's pretty." Emma smiled, while gently stroking her baby sisters head, "Why doesn't she have any hair?"  
_

"_Most babies don't have much hair." Rachel smiled, "You were balled too." _

"_I was?"_

"_Of course." Rachel smiled._

"_Does it hurt giving birth mom?" Emma asked, curious. _

"_No, not so much, sweetie." Rachel said, "You're just happy that your baby is coming."_

_Emma was silent for a while, then she looked around in the room, "Where's dad?"_

"_Your father is in his own room, honey."_

"_Why isn't he here with you?"_

"'_Cause he's very ill right now, Ems. You remember we told you about his blood and that, right?" Rachel explained._

"_He's not gonna die, is he?" Emma asked. _

"_No, of course not, Emma! Why would you think that?"  
_

"_Because he told me he could die someday because of his disease." Emma bawled. _

"_No…no" Rachel hesitated, "He's not gonna die."_

--

"Oh my God!" Monica exclaimed, "When did he die?"

--

"_We're gonna go see daddy!" Emma cheered, "Gracie, did you hear that? We're gonna go see daddy?"_

"_Yeah, Emma." Rachel said, "Gracie did hear it, but remember. Your father isn't feeling so well. You have to be calm, okay?"_

"_Okay mom," Emma said, opening the door into the room where Claude was. _

"_Daddy?" she questioned. _

"_Ems sweetie, is that you?" Claude asked._

"_Yeah, dad, it is me!" Emma smiled, giving him a hug._

_Claude hugged her back the best he could and his eyes caught his wife and his new born at the door._

"_Rach?" Claude asked, "Can I see her?"  
_

"_Of course Claude." Rachel said, "It's your daughter."_

_She crossed the room and sat right next to him in his bed. She handed him Gracie and helped him support her. _

"_Wow." Claude said, "She's beautiful."_

"_Yeah, isn't she?"_

"_She looks like you." he continued._

_Rachel smiled at him, and Emma crept down from her spot on the bed, to take a picture with the disposable camera her grandpa Green had given her, after she promised to take pictures he could see. _

_She clicked one time, and that was the end of the film. _

_"It's amazing." Claude said, smiling at Rachel, "To hold your own flesh and blood like this."_

"_I know," Rachel said, "Isn't it?"_

"_Oh my God," Claude said, "She smiled at me… hi baby girl… I'm your dad… and I love you so much…"_

"_She loves you too." Rachel said._

"_How do you know that?"  
_

"_I just do." she answered, "She was in me. I know her."_

_Claude laughed, "Thank you for coming here and letting me hold her, before…"_

"_You should thank the nurse who convinced not only your doctor, but mine too." Rachel said, "And what do you mean when you say ´before´?"  
_

"_You know where this is headed Rach." Claude whispered, "I'm not gonna make it this time."_

"_Yes you are, Claude. Think positive."_

"_I am thinking positive," Claude smiled, "I'm thinking, and thanking God, for letting me have 4 great years with you and Emma. And for letting me see my baby girl before I leave the world."_

"_No…" Rachel whispered._

"_It's true." Claude continued, "My time is up. I can feel it."_

"_But you have to…. For Gracie."_

"_Go back to your room with Emma, Rachel. I don't want the two of you to see me like this." _

_Rachel stood up from the bed with tears down her cheeks, and took her baby girl. _

"_And I know I don't have to ask you this, but… promise me to take good care of Gracie."_

"_I promise you." Rachel said, "I promise… I swear I will, I swear to God."_

_"Good." Claude said, "Thank you for giving her to me."_

"_And thank _you_ for giving her to me." Rachel leaned down and kissed him, "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Claude said, "And I love you Emma. Give me a hug, huh?"  
_

_Emma gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek._

_After that she left the room. _

_Rachel stood by the door, with only her foot stopping it from closing._

"_Go." Claude said._

_Rachel blew him a kiss and left._

_That was the last time she saw her husband alive._

--

"How long after did he die?" Erica asked, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"The night right after," Emma said, "I think he ere just hanging in there, till he'd seen Gracie."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Ross said, hugging his daughter.

He really was sorry.

Even though this was Rachel's ex-husband, he felt so terrible for her.

Emma kissed her fathers cheek, "I know you are, dad."

Ross let his mind walk two seconds back again, "Did you just say dad…?"

* * *

_Okay, remember to leave me a review. Thanks:)_


	33. Wheelchairs And Champagn

_Hi, thank you so much for your reviews. I still love them :)_

_**Disclaimer; **I'm sad to announce that I don't own Friends. Otherwise, I don't think I'd ever had to work again, LOL ;p

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 33. **

**Wheelchairs And Champagne **

Emma got quiet.

She closed her eyes and thought back…

Did she…?

Did she just say dad?

_Yes_, she reminded herself, _I did just say dad_…

She opened her eyes and smiled at Ross – her dad.

"Yes," she said, "Yes, I did." she paused, "And you know why? 'Cause you're my dad!"

Ross smiled at her and nodded, "Yes, I am. I'm your dad."

"Hi dad!" Emma whined and hugged him.

--

"Can you walk up the stairs?"

"Yes… yes, I think so."

"Okay, I'll help you. If you wait here I'll just get your wheelchair upstairs, and then come and get you?"

"Yes, thank you mom." Gracie smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie." Rachel answered, sending her daughter the special smile that she always saved for her.

The smile which went all the way into her eyes.

--

The door opened and Gracie and Rachel came in.

"Gracie!" Emma whined, rushing to hug her little sister, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, but don't squeeze me Emma." Gracie prayed, but Emma didn't move, "Don't sque- Emma, don't squeeze me!"

"Uh," Emma backed away, embarrassed, "Sorry."

"That's okay." Gracie assured her.

She could at least say that she had someone to care for her. To greet her home. To worry for her.

She looked behind Emma to see everyone there. All of them.

She sighed.

Partly out of happiness, partly out of sadness.

In Paris, she never had this many people caring for her when she got home.

She'd had her mom, and she'd had Emma.

"Welcome home, Gracie." Erica said, handing her a teddy bear, "Just because I already love you so much." she explained.

"Thanks."

"Hi," Monica said, giving her a soft hug, "I'm Monica. I'm Ross' sister, and Jack and Erica's mom."

"Oh," Gracie smiled, "It was your birthday." she blushed, "Sorry for ruining it by passing out."

"Hey!" Monica said, "I'm not blaming you. It could happen to anyone, I'm just glad that you're okay. I don't think I could stand seeing Rachel babbling."

"What? He-ey!?" Rachel exclaimed, "I've only been talking to you for what, a week? And you're already tired of me?"

Monica laughed, "I'm not tired of you. Glad to have you back."

"Should I go get some champagne or something?" Ben asked, "To celebrate? We clearly have something to celebrate for!"

"Yes!" Erica said, "And I'll go with you. Come on!"

They rushed out the door.

"Wow," Chandler said, "Could this situation _be _anymore great?"

Monica hit his chest, and grabbed Rachel's hand and all the parents went back to the sitting area, while the kids kept standing in the kitchen.

"So?" Mike asked, "Why do you need to be in a wheelchair?"

"I'm not aloud to do much exercise." Gracie told him, "It's because of my appendix."

"Okay," Mike said, "Why?"

"I don't know." Gracie lied. She honestly didn't want to talk about it!

"How long are you gonna be in that, Grace?" Sandra asked.

"TOO long!" Gracie said, "And I'm gonna get fat because I cant do sports."

"You're not gonna get fat, Gracie." JJ said, "You've always been able to eat exactly what you've wanted, without gain ANY weight!"

"Urgh," Gracie said, "Do you know you're really smart?"

JJ maked a face and smiled, "No, but I get my moments!"

They laughed and Emma took Shelly's hand and let her onto the balcony.

"What?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the wedding." Emma explained.

"Yeah?"

"How far a long is it?"

"2 weeks." Shelly said, getting butterflies in her stomach, "Why?"

"2 weeks? Damnit!" Emma exclaimed.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Shelly asked.

"My mom and Gracie is probably home by then."

"Nooo!" Shelly said, "Do you think so?"

"You'll never know with my mom." Emma sighed.

She turned around and looked at the city.

"New York is really big." she wondered.

"Paris is big too." Shelly said, placing herself right next to her.

"Yeah, kind of." Emma said, she looked at Shelly, "This is more me." she concluded.

"Yeaah." Shelly said, "I believe so. Aren't you gonna miss your mom and Gracie a lot?"

"Yes," Emma said, "A whole lot. They're everything I've had for a long time. I know, now I have you, but it'll never be the same as mom and Grace."

"I suppose." Shelly whispered, "You don't think you could get them to stay?"

Emma sighed, looking back at the city, "No. What does they have here? My mom has her job and her killer apartment in Paris. Gracie have her friends and school."

"Yeah," Shelly said, "But in New York, they have family. They have you."

Emma cooked an eyebrow and turned to look at Shelly.

--

"So, this toast is for the new life to come here!" Monica said, "For all of us being together."

"Yai!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"And for Rachel and Gracie coming here to be with us!" Monica continued, "To never being apart again!"

Rachel coughed and her champagne flew out of her mouth.

"What?" she spluttered.

"To never being apart again, to……" Monica trailed off.

Everyone looked at her and then at Rachel, and then back at her.

"You are going to stay, aren't you?" she asked.

Rachel looked down, "Well…" she mumbled.

"What?" Chandler asked.

"Gracie and I've booked a flight home this Monday…"

* * *

_Okay, remember to leave me all those wonderful reviews you always do. I hope you can feel that this is getting near the end :'( It's sad, 'cause I'm gonna miss writing it so much! Later, Stessa. _


	34. Ideas

_Okay, thank you again. For the reviews. I love you guys…_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends. If I did, would I be writing this?

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 34. **

**Ideas **

"You've what?" Monica exclaimed.

"Booked a flight home." Rachel said, "I mean, we've already been here longer than expected. Gracie has school."

"It's not like I can go." Gracie said, gesturing towards her wheelchair.

"No, but I have work." Rachel said.

Monica turned to Emma and shot her a look.

"Hey!" Emma defended herself, "I have nothing to do with this. Don't look at me!"

"But, couldn't you stay until the wedding?" Ben asked, "I mean, I would love to have the two of you there. Joe and Alex already said they'd come!"

"I don't know…." Rachel trailed off.

"Come here." Shelly said, taking her hand, "I need to talk to you."

Rachel looked confused, but she eventually took Shelly's hand and followed her out on the balcony.

--

"You need to understand that you have a new life here too!" Shelly said.

"I know I do…" Rachel said, "And if Jack and Emma even works out, you guys are gonna be my real family, but…"

"But what, Rach?"

"I'm just a bit afraid." Rachel said, "And it has nothing to do with you guys, 'cause you're all so great, but…"

"It would just mean a lot to me and Ben if you could be at our wedding." Shelly whispered.

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes, "Okay," she said, "We'll stay until the wedding and then go home."

"Thank you!" Shelly exclaimed.

--

"Why didn't you tell me you've booked a flight home?" Emma whispered to her sister. 

"I didn't know!" Gracie said, "It must be something mom have done while I were at the hospital."

"Okay." Emma said, "But I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Well, I would love to stay here." Gracie said, "But I think mom has other plans."

"Well, maybe we'll just have to make her change them?" Emma said.

"But you know…" Gracie begun, "Who can convince mom to stay?"

"My dad." Emma said.

"You think?"

"Yes," Emma said, as a matter of factly, "The day she and I moved to Paris, he came to her at the airport. She told me later that she were like _this _close to get off the plane." she showed a centimetre between two of her fingers.

"Oh my God." Gracie said, "What if she'd done that? I wouldn't have been here! You would have other siblings!"

"Yeah," Emma smiled, thinking about it, "How different would my life have been?"

--

"Dad, I have to talk to you." JJ said.

"Okay son." Joey said, "What's up?"

"Well, since I've decided to go to college here in stead of—"

"You've what?" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh, so I guess mom quite haven't told you yet, huh?" JJ smiled.

"No, JJ." Joey begun, "You have to study acting. To do like I did."

"But dad!" JJ said, "I don't want to be an actor!"

"What? Why?"

"I know, I should have told you before… But I didn't want to brake your heart. I want to go to collage, and then I want to be a plumber like your dad."

"A plumber?" Joey exclaimed, "What future can you have as a plumber?"

"It went pretty well for grandpa!" JJ said, walking away.

Alex came up from behind, resting her head at Joey's shoulder, "Don't give him such a hard time, honey."

"But he wants to be a plumber!"

"Yeah," Alex said, "And I want to stay here. Live in Westchester with your friends."

"No way!" Joey said, "I have a job in L.A. We're not going anywhere."

--

"Mike?" Shelly asked, approaching him with Ross.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up from his book.

"There is a sudden change of plans about the song I want you to play at my wedding." Shelly told him.

"There is?" Mike asked, "Why?"

"Well…" Shelly said, "Uncle Ross has a wish."

"A wish?" Mike asked, looking questionably at Ross.

"Yeah," Ross said, "Seems like Grace and Emma have gotten an idea, and frankly… I'm in on it."

"Okay which one?" Mike asked.

"This one." Shelly said, handing him a paper, "I'm still gonna sing. Are you gonna be able to learn it?"

Mike looked at the paper, "Yes," he said, "I'm sure."

"Good." Ross said.

"We'll just have to hope that it's gonna work then." Shelly said, sending a glance towards Rachel who were chatting happily with Phoebe and Chandler.

* * *

_Okay, leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	35. Because You Loved Me

_Hi, okay, so next chap is up. Thank you guys, for the reviews. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, and I don't own the song "Because you loved me" by Celine Dion.

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives **

**Chapter 35. **

**Because You Loved Me**

When the day for the wedding, finally came, Shelly was more excited then she'd want to admit.

She'd been like; "It's just a wedding. I don't want to make such a big deal out of it."

But of course, Monica and Erica hadn't wanted her to get away with that, so they'd planned the big thing.

Now, Shelly was actually happy about it.

The ceremony was beautiful, as you'd expect, and they eventually got to the reception.

Ben and Shelly hadn't wanted a big wedding, so there weren't many people.

Ben's parents and Grandparents and all from the gang.

And Shelly's parents, grandparents, her brother with family and a few close people.

After Ben and Shelly had danced their first dance as husband and wife, everyone else got out on the dance floor.

Emma was overjoyed when she found out that she could actually dance the father/daughter dance at this wedding. She'd only been to two weddings before. And they both had been after Claude died.

Amy and Jill's weddings, of course.

Rachel and Monica were watching Emma and Ross dance.

"Makes you wonder, huh?" Monica said.

"Yeah," Rachel said, "I think he finally have everything he's ever wanted."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean… He's dancing at his sons wedding day to the father/daughter dance with his daughter, could things be better?"

"I don't know." Monica smiled.

Things could indeed be better, but Rachel was too blind to see it.

--

Later, Gracie got her act together and drove in her wheelchair to the microphone.

The man who was standing there, handed it to her.

"Thanks." she smiled, then she took the microphone to her mouth and said; "Hi, ehm, hi." she smiled.

Shelly caught her eyes and shined like thousands of stars.

"A lot of you might not know me." Gracie said, "But, eh, my name is Gracie, and I am Ben's half sister Emma's half sister. Did that just sound weird?"

She giggled and a few others joined her.

"Anyway. I just resently became friends with Ben and Shelly, and… I'm so happy you guys wanted me here on your wedding day. It's a special day for you, and being here is amazing. You are both such wonderful persons, and I really do think that you are, what my aunt Phoebe would call; Lobsters."

She eyed Phoebe, who gave her thumb up, and Shelly who urged her to go on.

"I can see you guys, many years from now, in the tank, holding the claws." she continued, doing the claw thing, "And you guys will be so very happy, I know it. I just want to tell you, how much I love you. Shelly, you've already supported me SO much, always like Gracie, I can do that´ and Gracie don't exhaust youself´. It's really nice to have people care so much about you. I love you Shell. And Ben, you've made my sister, so, so happy. I don't know how she's ever survived without you, but I know she never will now. I love you too!" she smiled at him, "And everybody, raise your glass, to Shelly and Ben Geller, and for many years of happiness to come. To the happy couple!"

"To the happy couple!" everyone repeated.

When Shelly was on her way to her seat again, Shelly come to talk to her.

"Thank you so much for that speech, Grace." she said and hugged her, "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too." Gracie said.

--

"Sophie." Ben said, "This is Matthew. Shelly's old friend from college."

"Hi." Matthew replied.

"Hey..." Sophie said, giving him the look up and down.

_Nice_, she thought.

"I just wanted to introduce you guys." Ben said, "I gotta bounce."

He left them to talk to his moms and Matthew gave Sophie a shy smile.

"So?" Sophie joked, "Okay, you liked what you saw, but I'm really not that sweet."

Matthew laughed and asked her to dance.

--

"…and really, this is the best day of my life." Ben finished.

Shelly smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Everybody looked at the happy couple and smiled.

Soon, the music was on again, at it was time to dance.

Shelly stood up and took the microphone.

"The next song, is a song that I love, and I'm gonna sing it myself." she said, "It's ´Because You Loved Me´ by Celine Dion. And it's dedicated from Ross… to Rachel. And I think they should have the first dance this time."

Ross stood next to Rachel and tried to get her up, but she kept mounting ´no´.

"Aw, come on Rach." Shelly said, "Dance with Ross."

Eventually Rachel gave up and they moved onto the dance floor.

The music began to play, and Shelly started to sing:

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all _

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
The light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Rachel moved away from Ross, and looked into his eyes – afraid.

She mouthed something to him, that the others couldn't read.

He nodded.

She took a deep breath and turned around.

She grabbed Gracie's wheelchair and started to push her way out of the room.

Back was Ross, cursing himself for admitting those things.

For doing this. It had been a bad idea.

* * *

_I'm so sorry about this chapter, to say it myself, I think it was a load of crap, but… you know. Couldn't do this chapter better. But I'll be back soon, that I can promise, and next chapter can ONLY be better than this.. Leave me a review, kay? Thanks._


	36. Goodbye Or Hello pt 1

_Hi, I promised that this chapter would be a lot better, and to be fair, I think it is… Well, give me your opinion._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own FRIENDS.

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 36. **

**Goodbye or Hello pt. 1. **

"Do you have your things Gracie?"

"Yes mom."

"Good, let me take your suitcase, and you can take the elevator on your own right?"

"Of course mom." Gracie said, trying to hold back the tears.

"See you down stairs." Rachel said and walked out the door.

Gracie nodded and looked around.

She drove herself to the kitchen table where Sophie's number lay, written on a piece of paper.

She took it in her hand a drove downstairs, while taking out her cell phone to call Sophie.

--

"No you don't understand!" Rachel argued, "We can't wait until she's not in a wheelchair anymore. It could be a month! We have to get on this plane."

"But we doesn't have any place to put her... or the wheelchair." the flight attended told her.

"Can't you just fold it up after getting her into her seat?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on!" Rachel said, "We really need to go home!" she pointed at a sign behind the desk, "The customer is always right! It says so itself!"

The woman turned around to look at the sign, and then she turned back to Rachel with a deep sigh; "Okay. I'll se what I can do."

"Thank you!"

--

"So, you promise to come visit me this Christmas?" Monica asked Gracie.

"Of course, Monica." Gracie said, "I'll love to come visit."

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna miss you, girl."

"I'm gonna miss you too!" Gracie whined.

Monica bend down and gave her a long hug.

A few feet away, Sophie, Erica and Shelly were having a quiet conversation.

"I cant believe he's not here." Erica said, tiptoeing to get a better look around.

"He's not coming." Sophie, being the most realistic one of the three in this kind of situation, said.

"Of course he's coming!" Shelly said, "He can't miss this!"

"He can so miss this!" Sophie said, "Whatever happened between them at your wedding, shoke her up and she said something to him, and now he's not coming. So simple it is."

"But Ben and Jack is there." Erica reminded her, "They'll get him to come."

"No they wont." Shelly said, closing her cell phone, "Ben just wrote. They're coming. Without him."

"No!" Erica yelled.

"So simple it is." Sophie concluded and went her way to the others to say goodbye to Gracie and Rachel.

--

"Oh God!" Ben breathed, "I'm so glad we made it!"

"Yeah, we couldn't miss saying goodbye to you guys!" Jack finished.

They'd just come rushing into the airport, and were happy that they hadn't left.

"Then give us a hug now, 'cause we're leaving." Rachel smiled, reaching out for him.

They hugged and eventually Gracie and Rachel were ready to board.

"Bye!" Gracie called out, silently praying for a miracle.

She didn't want to go home!

But in that minute, Ross rushed into the airport.

"Rach! Rach, wait!" he yelled.

Rachel turned around to look at him.

"Two seconds." she whispered to Gracie and walked out of the line.

Gracie, who knew her mother was expecting her to stay in line, drove after her anyway.

She figured they wouldn't need it anymore, if Ross was there for a reason.

"Ross, what's up?" Rachel asked.

"I need to talk to you." he said.

"Okay?" Rachel concluded, she looked at Gracie, and realised that she was next to her. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"About what I said at the wedding, Rach." Ross begun, "I'm really sorry if I confused you. Or, or scared you, but I didn't mean to."

"No, I know you didn't. But I got a chock anyway, that's all." Rachel said.

"I was just hoping that we could…"

"Talk?" Rachel offered.

"Yeah, yeah, talk." Ross said.

He was really nervous.

"Then talk."

"Okay, hmm…" Ross thought about it, "I just wanted to let you know it."

"I know it." Rachel said, "And I hope you know that I do too?"

"You do?" Ross asked,

"Yeah I do. Of course I do." Rachel said, "How can I not? But I'm not just in that…"

Ross sighed, silencing her with his hand.

Monica was looking confused at them.

She had a feeling that she knew what they were talking about, but something didn't fit in.

"Okay," Ross said, "I just need to tell you for real, why I need you to know that I do."

Rachel nodded.

If that sentence just sounded weird, she didn't notice, 'cause she was in the middle of everything.

"I just want you to stay." Ross said, "Because I love you."

* * *

_Okay, I do think that this chapter got a lot better. Thank you so much for sticking with me. I'm expecting four more chapters. (if I can get myself to stop writing this, but everything has an end, you know?) Leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa._


	37. Goodbye Or Hello pt 2

_Okay, so here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews :o)_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends or the song "Right next to the right one"

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 37. **

**Goodbye or Hello pt. 2. **

Everyone was confused and chocked.

To say the least.

Rachel was just standing there.

Eyes closed and mouth open.

If anyone was looking at her, they would find it funny, but the situation wasn't.

It wasn't funny at all.

_What if we were meant to be together  
What if you were meant to be the one  
I could hide a million years and try to believe  
That any time the girl in mind will come and rescue me_

"Rach, please say something…"

"Wha- what?" Rachel managed.

"I want you to stay." Ross told her.

"But…" Rachel was lost for words, "I don't know what to say…." She trailed off, "Why?"

"Because I love you." Ross said, telling the obvious.

"How?" Rachel asked, "I mean-"

"How?" Ross laughed, "Since forever, Rach."

"But, I've been so… so selfish, and, and mean and stuff, you cant possiblely still…"

"But I do." Ross said, "So much. In fact. I'm gonna kiss you."

He went to kiss her, but she backed off.

"No Ross." she said.

"Why?"

"I can't stay."

"Why?"

"I told you last time, and the reasons haven't changed, okay?" Rachel said.

_'Cause you're the fire, you're the one  
But you'll never see the sun  
If you don't know, you're right next to the right one  
And I could call it many names  
But it's myself I need to blame  
If you don't know, you're right next to the right one_

"But Rach…"

"End of discussion." Rachel turned around to leave, but Gracie wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Gracie…?"

"No mom." Gracie said.

"Gracie sweetie, we have to board."

"No mom." Gracie continued, "I want to stay here."

"Gracie, we cant- you what?" Rachel exclaimed.

"I want to stay here with my family and friends."

"No-one is family here." Rachel said, "I'm your family, okay? And Emma."

"Yes mom." Emma said, "But I'm here. You could stay too?"

"No, I cant." Rachel said, "I have responsibilities, I have a job. Grace has school."

"But I can go to school here too, mom!" Gracie argued.

"Not for you to decide." Rachel said, "You're only 14. You can move here when you're old enough."

"Mom…" Gracie began to cry, "They all want us to stay… can't you just…"

Ross sighed and looked at Rachel, "Rach? Rach, do you feel this?"

He took her hand and placed it at his chest, "It's my heart, Rach. I love you so much. I haven't gotten married since you. I haven't moved on yet. I only want to move on with you."

His tears made her own start.

"Ross, I cant." Rachel said.

"Why?"

"I'm just so…"

"Don't do this again Rach." he said, "Remember our talk? You're just avoiding your feelings… you're just running away…"

_In the end you've got a friend for lifetime  
Truly there to truly care for you  
I know you cry a million tears so I want you to know  
That a pretty face can take you places, you don't wanna go_

Rachel brushed her tears off and closed her eyes.

Oh, did she remember…

_"When I'm trying to avoid dealing with something, I tend to run away Ross, you know that. And I guess, I guess, that I just… I was just running away. I'm sorry."_

She opened her eyes to find Ross and everyone looking at her.

She looked at Gracie, who had a pleading look at her face. She was clutching the wheelchair so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

Her look wandered to Emma, who was looking hopeful.

Maybe?

She turned to Ross again.

He was standing there, like at little boy. Like 20 years ago, in the exact same airport.

He really loved her…

_'Cause you're the fire, you're the one  
But you'll never see the sun  
If you don't know, you're right next to the right one  
And I could call it many names  
But it's myself I need to blame  
If you don't know, you're right next to the right one_

"Please Rach." he started, "I'll do anything…"

She bit her lip.

"I'm running away a lot of the time too, but we also have to stop and think about… think about if we might regret it. Running away." Ross said.

Rachel sighed and turned to give Gracie a smile.

Gracie's face lit up and she smiled back.

Rachel gazed to Ross again and took his hand.

She made a decision.

"I wont." she said, "I wont run away again."

_So in the end it all depends on whether you'll find  
Warm embraces when I replace the one you had in mind..._

_'Cause you're the fire, you're the one  
But you'll never see the sun  
If you don't know, you're right next to the right one  
And I could call it many names  
But it's myself I need to blame  
If you don't know, you're right next to the right one_

And with those words, she leaned in and gave Ross a sweet kiss.

* * *

_Okay, a few more chapters should do the work. What do you think? Too sappy or what? Leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa._


	38. Dear Diary pt 1

_Okay, next chap is here. I've decided to take a chance with the ending, tell me if you like it. It'll be 3 chapters, a couple of years later, telling about what has happened to them all. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, isn't that just a depressing thought?

* * *

_

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 38. **

**Dear Diary pt. 1**

_Thinking back to that day in Newark airport, really makes my heart beat faster and my head spinning._

_Everything changed with those words. _

_My mom and Ross got together again. _

_And I mean TOGETHER. _

_They didn't exactly act like a couple in their 50's, but who can blame them? _

_You know, all people have feelings and if they wanna walk around like some 20 somethings in love, I'm not gonna stop them. Even though I would appreciate it, if they were leaving that to Em and those guys. _

_Speaking of Emma, she soon got married. To who? _

_How can you even ask that question? _

_Jack, of course. _

_It's been 4 years now. _

_They have their beautiful little girl, my niece, Samantha, to show of it. And I think they should be pretty damn proud. _

_She's a little miracle, and lucky for me, I'm her favourite aunt. _

_Emma is also pregnant again, so I guess Erica won 50 bucks from Shelly. _

_Ben told me about their little bet. The one that they made the day they all met. _

_I do think that Shelly could handle those money. _

_She and Ben are still married. Nothing is gonna brake them up, that's for sure. _

_They have a son, Peter, who's 2, and I don't know, I think they're talking about getting one more soon. It's about damn time!_

_Sophie finally got together with that guy, Matthew, she met at Ben and Shelly's wedding. They're really happy together now. _

_Sandra, JJ and their parents moved to Westchester along with me, mom and Ross too._

_Alex meant that it was time to leave L.A, so she finally convinced uncle Joey. _

_I think that that was a smart decision, 'cause Mikey and Sandra are a pretty cute couple if you ask me. _

_Yeah, that's right. They're together now. _

_It's only 2 years now, but I think it's gonna last. _

_They got drunk one night, and you know… Monica and Chandler all over again… except for keeping it a secret… lucky for the rest of us. _

_It's actually quite funny that out of 9 kids, (if you doesn't count Shelly) four of them found each other. _

_But you know, it's just as easy, it's not like we're related or anything, well, some of us are. _

_The rest of us haven't really found someone. _

_JJ is 22 now, and still alone, but I don't know, I think he's in love with someone, but wont say it. _

_He's actually not like uncle Joey anymore, he's changed a lot. _

_Erica is 27 now. And still alone. I don't know what the problem is, but it seems like she cant find anyone. I feel sorry for her. _

_Well then, I should feel sorry for myself too, shouldn't I? _

_I'm turning 20 today, and I still live at home. _

_I cant live by myself because of my disease, so I have to stay here until I find a boyfriend. It's not like I can move in with any of my cousins. They're all of them living with someone else. _

_And of course I have to be in love with a guy I know I cant get. _

_Why do people fall in love anyway? _

_But you know, it's my birthday today, so maybe I should stop being such a drama queen and get downstairs… _

_My mom is calling my name anyway, I think Jack and Emma is here. _

_I'll give you a write later, k? _

--

When Gracie emerged downstairs, everyone jumped up and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Gracie was well, yeah, surprised, but soon enough a big smile came across her face.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Rachel said and gave her daughter a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too mom." Gracie cried.

"I have two presents for you." Rachel said taking her hand, "The first one is from Ross and I. But the other one is from your dad."

"My dad?" Gracie didn't understand, "He just… got down here from heaven to leave me a present? Why didn't you let me say hi?" she joked.

Sophie giggled, "Aaah, lol." she smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Haha, very funny. No, when he got worse while I was pregnant with you, he got you something. I don't know what's in it, he just told me to give it to you when you turned 20."

"Really?"

"Yeah, open it." Rachel said, handing her a small, little, flat package.

"Thanks." Gracie smiled, taking the gift.

She placed it at the table and began to unpack it.

When the paper were off, she found a purple book or something in it.

She curiously took it up, and looked at the front.

"What is it, Grace?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah, what does it say?" JJ urged on.

"´Gracie Greens Private Photo Album´." Gracie read, "And in little letters underneath it, it says: ´Gracie's, and only Gracie's. That means Gracie's, Emma, do not dare take a peek. I'll be watching you´."

Everyone laughed, but Emma looked offended, "Like I would do that?" she exclaimed with a huge grin.

"I just think you might." Ross said.

"Dad knew you too well." Gracie giggled.

"Well, open it Grace!" Shelly smiled.

Gracie shook her head, "No." she said, "I think this is meant for me and mom."

Rachel smiled at her daughter and they shared at moment.

"Okay then!" Ben interrupted, "Step sis, open up me, Peter and Shell's present!"

"Okay step bro!" Gracie said, and took the present he handed her.

--

"Okay, okay." Rachel said, "Under circumstances of what happened last time I tried to make a cake…"

Everybody nodded in agreement of that accident.

Rachel continued, "…I decided to let Mon and Erica bake it this time. So, I present: Gracie Green's private birthday cake!"

Monica emerged from the kitchen with a big cake in her hands.

"Well how nice it is." Gracie said, her smile fading.

"Yes." Monica smiled.

"I just think it would be a little nicer if the birthday girl could actually have some." Gracie continued, through gritted teeth.

"Oh my God!" Rachel slapped herself at the forehead, "I can't believe that I forgot that my own daughter cant have sugar."

"RACHEL!" they all yelled.

But she jut kept on smiling.

--

"Gracie?" JJ said, poking at her shoulder, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Eh yes, of course." Gracie said, sounding confused.

"In private." JJ added.

"Oh… okay." Gracie smiled, "We can talk in the kitchen?"

JJ nodded and followed Gracie into the kitchen, where she leaned against the counter, waiting for him to talk.

"Ehm," he begun, "This might sound weird, but…"

"Nothing's weird JJ." Gracie said, "Come on tell me! You know you can tell me everything!"

"Okay," he sighed, "You and I have been friends for such a long time." he said, "But lately… I've sorta… I mean: I like you." he said.

"Well of course JJ." Gracie smiled, "I like you too."

"No," JJ said, "I don't think you understand me. I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

_Okay, leave me a review, please? Tell me if you like THIS idea, about JJ and Gracie T__hanks, Stessa. _


	39. Dear Diary pt 2

_Hi, next part of Dear Diary is up! _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends. Would I be writing this if I did, lol…?_

**_

* * *

_**

**The Story of Our Lives**

**Chapter 39. **

**Dear Diary pt. 2.**

Gracie didn't move.

Did he just say…?

"You think you're in love with me?" she exclaimed.

"No." JJ said, and for a minute Gracie was relieved, (kinda, anyway) "I know it." he added.

"But…" Gracie trailed off.

What could she say in a situation like that?

"Why?" she whispered.

"I don't know," JJ said, "I think it's always been there, but does it really matter? I mean, I totally understand if you don't like me… but I think you and I could…"

Gracie silenced him with a finger on his lips.

She smiled.

"I don't know what to say." she whispered, "But actually… This could be …"

"Great?" JJ tried.

Gracie whipped some hair out of her eyes and looked at him, thoughtful.

That minute, the door flew open and Sophie came in, "Gracie come here! You have to try your new skirt on in front of us!"

Sophie stopped, looking at JJ and Gracie's weird position.

"Excuse us." Gracie said, looking at Sophie, "Private conversation in progress."

"Oops!" Sophie said, smiling. She turned around and walked out again. She closed the door safely behind her, with a feeling of love. Maybe she _had _read the cards right. JJ and Gracie were probably meant to be together. Lobsters, if you will.

Back in the kitchen, Gracie smiled at JJ; "You were saying honey?"

"I don't really know." he admitted, "I finished your sentence with great, I think."

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Gracie said, "I mean… actually… It could be _great._"

"You think so?" JJ's face lit up.

"Yeah," Gracie said, "As I was thinking earlier. After you told your dad the truth. You know, that you didn't want to be an actor, you've changed a lot. You've found your real you. And to be truthful, I think I like this JJ better."

"Really?" JJ asked, "´Cause I do to. And I'm not my dad. I'm not gonna cheat."

"I know that." Gracie said, "Because I know you."

She sighed happily and decided to scratch all the pages in her diary where she'd secretly declared her love for him.

--

"Samantha!" Emma yelled, "Would you stop running around!"

"It's okay." Rachel said, looking at her firstborn grandchild, "It's nice to have her and Peter around. They doesn't come this often."

"Well, you guys could get your ass of this couch and come in visit _us _for awhile!" Jack argued.

"Hey Jack!" Monica, who were sitting next to Rachel, said, "Rach and I were in two days ago!"

"Yes." Rachel said, "And it would be better for the kids if you moved out here anyway."

"You guys didn't leave the city until you were in your 30's!" Emma said.

"We know," Monica said, "But all of us were slow at the whole getting married-having kids-part, but you guys did that fast!"

"So?" Jack said.

"Forget it." Monica sighed.

"Maybe it actually wouldn't be so bad." Emma said, looking at her husband, "I mean, if we lived out here, we could easily get a night in town you know, 'cause our parents would be happy to watch the kids a night!"

"More happy than anything!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Plus," Jack said, padding Emma's belly, "With the new member coming, there isn't much room in the apartment."

Rachel and Monica smiled and gazed back at their granddaughter.

"Grandma!" Samantha shrieked, running with open arms towards them.

Both Monica and Rachel opened their arms too and said, "Yes sweetie?"

When they realized their mistake, and both Jack and Emma were laughing, they looked at each other.

"She was talking to me!" Monica said, poking Rachel in the side.

"No she wasn't," Rachel said, poking back, "She was talking to me!"

--

"So, how is it going with you and Matthew?" Shelly asked Sophie.

"It's getting better.. It's been 6 years now, and we're going NOWHERE!" Sophie said, annoyed.

"Still not a hint of proposing?" Shelly asked.

"Non, sip, zero, not a one." Sophie said.

"Well, at least you have a boyfriend." Erica shot in.

"Aw, come on Erica." Shelly said, "It cant be that bad."

"No, not for you." Erica said, "You're married, and you have a son. You're probably gonna have one more soon. It's so unfair! Everyone of my girlfriends has someone."

"Gracie doesn't have anyone either." Shelly said, lecturing Erica.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sophie chipped in.

"What?" Shelly asked.

"Do you know something I don't?" Erica asked, getting interested.

"Nooo," Sophie said, "Anyway, back to you Erica, being single sucks huh?"

"Yeeeesss..." Erica said, getting back to her misery, "It's horrible!"

--

"So, I hear a someone say." Ben told Matthew, "And by a someone, I mean Shelly…"

Matthew laughed.

Ben continued, "...that you haven't gotten your act together and proposed to Sophie? What happened dude?"

"I don't know," Matthew sighed, "I mean I love her, but…"

"But what?" Ben said, following Shelly's order about questioning him.

"She's such a special girl." Matthew said, "And… I have the ring and everything, but… I wanna make it special."

"You know what I think?" Ben asked, "I think you should just do it. She's _is _special. In more ways than one. I've known her since she was born. I was 11, and I remember it. Because she was Phoebes daughter, everyone have always made her kinda weird, without knowing her, but knowing her mother. To tell the truth, the weirdest one of the kids must be Gracie."

"I know!" Matthew said, "I know! But… I know she's expecting the whole thing, but I'm really not that kind of guy."

"I don't think she's that kind of girl either." Ben said, "She wants it romantic and sweet."

"Okay," Matthew said, "I'm gonna do it soon, and really…" he sighed, "She isn't _that_ innocent talking about weirdness."

--

"Mikey?" Sandra said, "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Eh, okay." Mike said, excusing himself to his parents, and Sandra's too.

"What could that be about?" Joey turned to Phoebe.

"I don't know," Phoebe said, placing one of her grey hairs behind her ears, "But Sandy looked happy."

"Yeah, she actually did." Alex said.

Mike took Phoebe's hand, "Maybe our kids will soon start their own families."

"Maybe so." Phoebe said.

--

"What's the matter Sandy?" Mike asked.

"Don't freak out now," Sandy said, taking his hand, "But I've been feeling a bit weird lately, and I talked to aunt Rachel and aunt Monica about it, and they helped me…" she trailed off.

"What's wrong Sandra?" Mike asked, serious. You could tell he was serious, 'cause he never said Sandra unless he was mad, or nervous. Both serious problems.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Okay, the last chapter and the third part of Dear Diary will be here soon. Leave a review, thanks, Stessa. _


	40. Dear Diary pt 3

_Hi, the last chap is up ;)_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own friends._

**

* * *

**

The Story of Our Lives

**Chapter 40. **

**Dear Diary pt. 3. **

"You're what?" Mike asked.

"Pregnant." Sandra said.

"With… I mean, you're pregnant with _my _baby?"

"Yeah," Sandra said, "I haven't exactly been sleeping around, you know."

"No." Mike said, "No, of course not." he smiled.

"Sooo? You're okay about this?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah, well of course." Mike said, "I mean, we're gonna be parents… we're a little young, but it's gonna be good."

"Great," Sandra smiled, "We're gonna be parents."

--

There was a knock on the door, and Ross went out to open.

"Hi Mr. Geller."

"Oh, hi Andrew. Come on in. Where's your sister? Gracie will be disappointed."

"I know," Andrew said, "But I just came to drop of my Jane's gift for Grace. I wasn't invited here today, but she's sick and she asked me to go."

"Oh, okay." Ross said, "Two seconds. I'll just go find her…"

He left the hallway and walked into the kitchen, where he found Gracie talking to JJ.

"Gracie?" he tried, "Andrew is at the door. He came to drop off your gift."

"Oh…" Gracie's smile fainted, "Where's Jane…?"

"She is sick."

"Okay," Gracie left the room and went into the hallway, "Hi Andrew.."

"Hi Gracie-pie. Here's you gift."

"Thank you." Gracie said and gave him a hug, "Would you like to come in for a beer or something?"

"Eh, just 10 minutes." Andrew said, and followed her into the garden where the others were seated.

"Just take what you like."

"Oh my God." Andrew suddenly said, "Who is that?"

Gracie turned around and followed his gaze, which landed on Erica. She smiled, "That's my cousin Erica. You should go talk to her."

He began to object, but she pushed him away.

--

"So?" Chandler said, "6 years after, and you're still happy with your 4th wife and stepdaughter?"

"Couldn't be more happy." Ross said, "It's been great."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Chandler said and gave Ross a mainly hug.

--

"Well…" Rachel said when everybody were gathered to eat dinner (which Monica and Erica of course had cooked), "I would just like to say that… while helping Monica prepare the dishes, I kinda lost my wedding ring."

"RACHEL!" they all yelled.

But Gracie just smiled and looked at her mom. She couldn't exactly get herself to say that she found the ring on the bathroom sink. Because if she did that, she'd miss all the careful digging that was about to happen.

And that would be a huge mistake.

**--**

_Well, after today, you can imagine what my life have been like the last 6 years. _

_My family is crazy, but it's been amazing. _

_I can only hope that my mom haven't forgotten my no-sugar life in other cases. And she's not gotten so senile that she'll forget her wedding ring again. Who can imagine where it'll be the next time?_

_Anyway, it was a nice day._

_I got some good gifts, but I still haven't had time to look the album, I got from dad, through with mom._

_But I kinda know what's in it anyway, I think. _

_My guess would be pictures of my dad, and his parents. Two people I never had time to meet. _

_And I guess, important pictures of him, mom and Emma. _

_And I know, even though he wasn't here tonight, that he's been looking out for me. _

_My time have been close a lot of times, but I think he's holding out on God. _

_Giving me a few years still. _

_I have some business I need to have done before I leave the world. _

_I have to be here with Emma and with my mom. _

_I have to be here with all of them._

_I have to make a future with JJ. _

_Because truth been told, I actually like him, and I do think we could have something special. _

_I'm the weird one in the family, as been said, as crazy as that sounds, considering Soph's personality. _

_I'm the little one, the one that'll always be called the ´little worm´ as uncle Chandler nicknamed me. _

_I just don't understand why it had to be a worm, why couldn't it be a cat, or a dog, maybe? _

_I don't think that that nickname will ever go away._

_And you know what? _

_I wouldn't have it any other way… _

_So much has yet to happen in my life – and in my cousins. _

_Good stuff and bad stuff, but I know… I know that somehow, it's all gonna be okay… At least I'll be here to watch it all. _

_Looking back over the last 6-7 years, since Emma decided to move to NYC, I know we've all grown, and we've all learned. _

_Looking back, I know, that those years, really wrote our story._

_Yeah… They really wrote The Story of Our Lives. _

**THE END**

* * *

_Ta-daaah! It's over, I'm done! God, I'm so proud of myself that I've actually finished it and not quit on the halfway. So? What do you think of the last chap? A little weird, right? But hey, my story! Just remember to leave me a review of what you think about this… I'm really gonna miss writing this I think. I'm gonna miss these characters that I've made up. I was just starting to like some of them! Lol. Well, it's been quite a journey in time with you guys, seeing their lifes, but this is it. Thank you for your support, Stessa. _


End file.
